Forgotten Snow
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (complete)When they were together, Kagome broke Inu-yasha's heart. Now, ten years later they are reunited. But Inu-yasha has changed into a cold hearted person and Kagome wants him back. Too bad Inu-yasha is hesitant to give his heart away ever again.
1. Chapter One

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter one**  
  
it was a cold day in wintertime and the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Snow fell gently from the sky and fell lightly onto the ground. The soft powder resided nicely there before being packed down by a young teenaged boy's foot. He was panting hard and smiling like he'd just won the lottery. He coughed lightly and his hot breath turned into a soft cloud of white crystals.  
  
He skidded to a halt, after sliding a few feet and landing on his butt, at the bottom of some icy marble steps. Taking no mind of his wet backside, he sprinted up the steps, slipping a few times and falling ungracefully onto his face.  
  
Once he reached the top of the stairs his whole body was covered in snow. But he didn't seem to care. Adjusting his hat and scarf, he walked briskly up to the small house that was surrounded by the shrine's ancient buildings.  
  
He cleared his throat and knocked briskly on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
His smile faltered a little but he quickly shook it off and knocked again. This time he heard footsteps.  
  
He brightened as Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. "Good afternoon, ma'am."  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha," Mrs. Higurashi said and stepped aside, "Kagome didn't tell me you were coming over. She's upstairs in her room. Do you need anything?"  
  
Inu-yasha smiled and shook his head. Removing his damp shoes and his outerwear, he began to walk to the stairs. "I'll be fine, ma'am, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh course, Inu-yasha," Mrs. Higurashi returned to the kitchen where she'd come from.  
  
Inu-yasha made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened slowly and Kagome's soft blue orbs peeked out. She smiled softly at Inu-yasha and opened the door wider to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek before walking inside the room. However, he didn't notice Kagome's cringe as his lips made contact with her.  
  
"How are you, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Inu-yasha's ears twitched on top of his head and he turned to face her, confused. Kagome never used his full name. It was always Inu...or Yash. But never Inu-yasha together.  
  
"Kag...?" he asked hesitantly as he reached out to her.  
  
She backed away against the wall. She looked away from him and he felt his heart clench.  
  
"I invited you over for a reason, Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes shut and he hair covering her face.  
  
"O-okay..." Inu-yasha said, nervous as to what Kagome was going to say. "You can tell me, Kag."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him quietly, like she'd gained experienced a greater knowledge and was going to share her information with a small child. She bit her lip and turned away again. "I think we should see other people."  
  
It felt like he'd been hit by a bag of bricks. Like he'd been bitch-slapped by the fat lady who lived at the bus stop. Like she'd ripped out his heard and stomped on it just to see how much pain it would cause him.  
  
He laughed, "You-you're joking, right, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome said nothing and didn't meet his eyes.  
  
He knew it was a lost cause. He took a step back, "other...people..." The phone rang in the background and Mrs. Higurashi picked it up. Kagome's grandfather was outside pruning a tree. Souta was downstairs playing video games. He could hear all the noises, but yet, he felt deaf. He felt betrayed and lonely. He felt his world crash around him.  
  
He bowed his head in anger. "Who?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "What?"  
  
"Who is it that you're leaving me for?" he hissed venomously.  
  
"No-no one!" Kagome stammered out and looked away.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in and didn't seem to notice the tension growing between the two teens. "Kagome dear, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Naraku was on the phone and wishes to talk to you." Kagome nodded quickly and blushed and Mrs. Higurashi smiled. She turned and left.  
  
Inu-yasha was on her the second the door was shut. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Kagome, trying to hide his pain. "Naraku, huh? He's a nice catch."  
  
"Inu-yasha...please, don't make this harder than it already is!" Kagome whispered out as she eyed the phone. "I should call him," she muttered to herself, not wanting Inu-yasha to hear.  
  
Inu-yasha bristled angrily, his golden eyes clearly showing his hurt and betrayal. "_WELL_, I guess I'll be _leaving_, so you and your precious _Naraku_ can have a _lovely_ little phone _conversations_. Tell him I send my _regards_." He turned on his heel and began to march out.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
He paused and turned to look at her, hoping deep within his heart that she would change her mind. Tell him this was all one big sick joke.  
  
"We...we can still be friends, can't we?" Kagome whispered out, grasping the railing of the staircase to support her self.  
  
He looked at her with cold eyes. At that very moment he felt like he'd lived one thousand centuries before suddenly realizing he had been dead all along. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he was barely able to conceal his hurt and his anger. He slowly removed the rosary around his neck. The first thing Kagome had ever given to him, on their first date together. He leaned down sadistically slow and placed the beads on the bottom step. Looking back up at her, he said coldly, "No."  
  
Kagome looked sad and she bit her lip again. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."  
  
He snorted and walked to the front door.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" he turned to see Souta and Mrs. Higurashi looking at him. Souta looked confused but Mrs. Higurashi had the knowing look of a mother.  
  
He bowed his head. "Thank you for allowing me to enter your household, ma'am, I must be going now."  
  
"Inu-niichan," Souta said softly as he reached for him.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at him sadly, "I'm not your brother, squirt. Be good to your mom."  
  
"Will we see you tomorrow, Inu-yasha?" Mrs. Higurashi said, she too was hoping that her daughter hadn't done what she thought she did.  
  
Inu-yasha blinked back tears as he tied his shoes in jerky movements. Shoving on his jacket and his hat he said softly, "No. You won't." With a flip of his scarf around his neck he turned towards the door.  
  
And then he was gone.

* * *

Kagome watched Inu-yasha leave, safely in her room. She had also watched him run up the stairs only ten minutes before. But now, his shoulders were slumped and his feet dragged. He turned around and looked up at her, but she wasn't sure if he saw her or not. His hand passed over his face and his lips moved. But she didn't hear what he said.  
  
She felt like she should go after him. This wasn't right.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
"Oh, hi Naraku!" Kagome giggled out and shut her blinds, blocking the silver haired boy from view forever.


	2. Chapter Two

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter two**  
  
_Ten years later_  
  
"Sir, I have those papers you needed," twenty-eight-year old Kagome Higurashi said as she ran into the office room. She dumped a large pile of papers onto her boss's desk and began to run out. "I'll be right back with the other pile!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after his secretary and rolled his eyes before leafing through the papers, pulling out the multiple ones he needed to sign.  
  
"Kagome!" he barked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Kagome's head appeared in the doorway followed by the rest of her body. She had shaped out nicely over the last ten years and her once childish features had evolved into that of a grown woman's. Her sparkling blue eyes stared out at him and her long black hair was tied into a small bun at the back of her head. She wore a traditional skirt and matching jacket with a white blouse underneath the gray jacket. She had on black high heels and pantyhose, and looked just like a secretary that you often saw in movies.  
  
"These aren't the papers I needed," Sesshoumaru growled out. Kagome stared at him dumbly. "_WELL_, fix the problem, Mrs. Higurashi!"  
  
"Yes, sir, sorry, sir!" Kagome said hurriedly as she grasped the papers and ran out. She came back shortly afterwards with an armful of other papers. "These are it sir, please forgive me."  
  
"You're forgiven," her boss said curtly. She bowed clumsily and left the room.  
  
She deposited herself in her chair and sighed deeply. Slipping off her jacket she sat with her legs crossed and her head resting in her hand. Sesshoumaru had been making her work late and she hadn't had a chance to really get a good night sleep. Thank god for make-up and foundation, heaven knows she'd look like a zombie without it.  
  
The phone rang and Kagome picked it up with a flourish, "Hello, Takahashi Inc. this is Sesshoumaru Takahashi's office how may I help you?" She said it all like a robot, having grown used to the ridiculous greeting. Her phone beeped. "Please hold," She said before the speaker could say a word. She clicked the next line, "Hello, Takahashi Inc. this is Sesshoumaru Takahashi's office how may I help you?" Yet another beep. "Please hold," she said and clicked the person off.  
  
This continued for a few minutes until all the lines were busy. She returned to the first button. "Thank you for holding, this is Sesshoumaru Takahashi's office, would you like information or would you like to set up an appointment?"  
  
Her voice was trained and steady as she went through line after line. It all seemed to be going well until she hit the last line.  
  
"Thank you for-"  
  
"What the fuck bitch, how dare you keep me waiting!" a voice snapped at her and her anger flared.  
  
"_Excuse_ me, sir?" Kagome said dangerously calm. "But _that_ is no way to address me."  
  
"_Do_ I sound like I care?" the male voice snapped.  
  
Kagome had half a mind to hang up on the rude man. She instead cleared her throat, "Please excuse me for the wait sir, I'm terribly sorry, how may I help you?"  
  
"You can help me by shutting the fuck up and getting my brother on the phone!" the man sounded beyond irritated now.  
  
But Kagome was irritated as well, "_Sir_, I do not know who this brother of yours is, but would you _please_ try and keep your temper?"  
  
Sesshoumaru left his office, "Kagome!" he snapped at her and Kagome looked up at him, her hand covering the phone piece.  
  
"Sir!" she said.  
  
"What is all the commotion?" he snapped and rubbed his temples, "I can't concentrate here!"  
  
"Sorry sir," Kagome apologized, "There's a numbskull on the phone who won't leave me be!"  
  
"_A numbskull_?" a voice yelled on the other line, "You think I can't hear you, bitch? I know my brother's out there, get him on the phone and get your ass away from it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. "Is that you dearest brother?" he asked softly.  
  
"Damn right it is!" the voice snapped. Kagome stared in shock.  
  
She put the caller on hold and turned sweetly to her boss, "There's a call for you on line ten, sir."  
  
"Thank you Kagome," he said and entered his room.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned back into her chair again. '_What an asshole.'_  
  
The rest of the day afterwards was pretty uneventful.  
  


* * *

It was one week later that Kagome was typing at her computer when Sesshoumaru walked out of his office. He wore a grave expression and Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I trust you remember my brother from last week?" he said crossly and Kagome cringed.  
  
"How could I forget such an ass---I mean...how could I forget such a lovely man?" Kagome caught herself before she cursed out her boss's brother.  
  
"Yes, well, I also trust that your behavior will be more acceptable," Sesshoumaru gave her the _'I'm right and you know it'_ look.  
  
"Sir?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"As you may or may not know, my brother is coming to work here." Kagome's jaw dropped. "I'm not too thrilled about it either, but I feel that after last month's fiasco in America, he should come here."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you uninformed," Sesshoumaru sneered. He cleared his throat. "Last month, our income went down in America because of thousands of dollars in advertisements being stolen from the bank account it was in his custody. It was under my brother's _'watchful'_ eye. I have requested he come here so I can keep an eye on him. His vice president, Shippou, shall take care of his branch. He will be my vice president. And your boss." He eyed her darkly; "You will treat him with respect."  
  
"Yes sir," Kagome mumbled. She pasted on a smile, "When will Mr. Takahashi be arriving?"  
  
A door slammed open downstairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "Now."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "_Now_?"  
  
Stomping was heard and a newer employee, Sango, tried to stop whomever it was. "Get the fuck out of my way," Someone snapped and Kagome grew angry.  
  
She sighed when she saw Sesshoumaru had retreated to his office. Standing up she marched to the door and threw it open.  
  
Sango gave her a relieved look.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome snapped at the man who was screaming at Sango, she wouldn't make eye contact with him, "But we are your employees and we'd greatly appreciate it if we're treated with some value, _WE_ have feelings too!"  
  
She glared at him and suddenly gasped.  
  
There before her was a man much taller than her, his long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had twitching dog-ears on his head and piercing golden eyes. He blinked at her in shock.  
  
"Kagome?" he gasped out and stared in disbelief.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter three**  
  
Sango slowly inched away, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the woman and the male in the room. She softly excused herself to get some coffee.  
  
Kagome's eyes stared in shock at Inu-yasha. It had been so long, and yet he seemed just as she remembered him. Tall, handsome, and so hot. His face was more chiseled then she last remembered him, and yet his same boyish features could still be seen. His ears twitched towards her before going back against his skull and behind his wild bangs. His disbelieving eyes soon turned stone cold and he stormed past her without any acknowledgement of her presence. He looked around Kagome's small office, eyed Sesshoumaru's door and walked into it like he owned the place.  
  
Kagome watched him go with a faraway look in her eyes. She recalled the day ten years ago so clearly. And it was obvious that Inu-yasha hadn't forgotten it either...and that he still resented her for it.  
  


* * *

Inu-yasha remembered being very, very, very irritated. He had to work with his brother instead of everyone working for him. No, instead he had to hand over his branch of the business over to his vice president, and good friend, Shippou. Then, he'd been forced out of America, where he'd been living for the past ten or so years, and having to go back to Japan. Japan held such bad memories that he chose to not look back upon. But then he found himself reassuring the fact that they had over three million people living in Tokyo, what were the chances he'd run into her?  
  
So, he'd gone to his brother's work place and people had mistaken him for some kind of freak show, just because of his ears! He'd tried to convince them that he was the new vice president but they either started laughing or calling the cops. He'd managed to escape them and make it to the top floor, where Sesshoumaru insisted on having his office. What a dumb ass. Anyways, he was almost to the door marked _'Sesshoumaru Takahashi'_ when a young woman with a high ponytail had pulled the same shit as everyone else in the whole world.  
  
Growling deeply, he started a screaming fit with her.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru's door slammed open and a young woman came marching out. "_Excuse me_!" She screamed at him, but yet wouldn't meet his face, which annoyed his already pissed off mood. "But we _ARE_ your employees, and we'd like to be treated with some value, _WE_ have feelings too you know!"  
  
He saw the girl with a high ponytail nod her thanks and then slowly back away from him and the secretary (At least he assumed she was). He decided he didn't like that secretary.  
  
She looked up at him and glared. But her smoky blue eyes widened in shock before a loud gasp escaped her lips. His eyes widened in realization as well.  
  
Standing before him was Kagome Higurashi. His girlfriend from ten years ago. The girl who'd broken his heart and it had never been healed, even after so long.  
  
She'd filled out nicely and she looked much more mature. Her sparkling blue eyes and her long wavy black hair, tied into a bun, were the same as he remembered and she seemed to have grown another few inches since he'd last seen her. She bit her lip in amazement and he felt himself melting.  
  
"Kagome?" He gasped out in surprise at seeing her. Damn those statistics.  
  
She seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Inu-yasha."  
  
It was then everything she'd ever done to him came slamming into him like a ton of bricks and he forced his happiness back down into his stomach. He glared at her and walked by her. He couldn't find the strength to speak to her. He could feel her eyes on his back as he walked towards his brother's door. Oh was his brother going to get it.  
  
He slammed the door open before slamming it shut behind him. He gave his brother a deadpan look when he saw that his brother was playing golf with a small rubber ball and a plastic cup.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you are pathetic," Inu-yasha sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Hello to you, too, brother, I trust that you're trip was satisfactory."  
  
"It's one in the morning," Inu-yasha yawned.  
  
"No, its one in the morning in New York," Sesshoumaru corrected, "It is three in the afternoon here. We have one hour until it is four, we have fifteen minutes until Kagome will bring in my before-evening tea."  
  
Inu-yasha felt his anger boiling at the mention of a certain woman's name. "_WHAT_ were you _THINKING_ when you hired Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Ah, so you've met your new secretary," Sesshoumaru smirked, "That's good." He mentally chuckled; he LOVED causing his brother pain.  
  
"_WHAT_?" Inu-yasha snapped, "You know what she did to me! How can you let her _WORK_ for me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru examined his nails, "Well, if you can find something wrong with her, I suppose I can fire her."  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and flopped down onto Sesshoumaru's leather couch. He put his head in his hand, "I'm so tired."  
  
"Yes, well, you're office is done the hall, I've already had Kagome's things moved and she'll guide you to your new office. I expect you to begin work immediately."  
  
Inu-yasha groaned loudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the door. He opened it and Kagome came falling into the room. He lifted an eyebrow; it was obvious that his ex- secretary had been listening in on the conversation. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, no doubt you are aware of your new working arrangements?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Kagome said meekly as she dusted her self off.  
  
"Good," Sesshoumaru and shoved his brother out of his office, causing him to run into Kagome and make them topple over each other. "Now get out of my face."  
  
He curtly slammed his door.  
  
Kagome blinked up at the man who was currently lying on top of her. "Um..."  
  
Inu-yasha stood and leaned against the wall, not looking at her. His fingers tapped against his crossed arms and he sighed deeply.  
  
Kagome helped herself up and looked around to her desk. Sure enough, everything had been stripped and cleaned and no doubt in inu-yasha's new office. Kagome looked at him nervously.  
  
"Inu-I mean...sir, your office will be this way," Kagome motioned for him to follow her. Inu-yasha glared at her before following her out the door and down the hall towards their new working section.  
  
The room was smaller than Sesshoumaru's. The small room for Kagome had a desk and her stuff slammed carelessly onto the wooden counter. Inu yasha's was so messy she could have sworn they had a small earthquake without her knowledge and she was no looking at the end result. She peered into his room and Inu-yasha sighed deeply.  
  
He walked into his room and began to clean up all his stuff that Sesshoumaru's employees had stupidly thrown inside. "Need any help?" Kagome asked carefully, still feeling uncomfortable around him.  
  
"Fuck off," he snapped at her, he stood and glared at her, "Go file some paperwork of something. Don't bug me."  
  
"How rude!" Kagome muttered to herself as she turned away from him. She was only trying to help. Sheesh, what kind of numbskull kept a grudge for ten years.  
  
_'Someone who still loves you,_' she told herself and growled deeply to herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.  
  
She began to organize her belongings and setting up her computer, her mind was wandering though. Back to the times she'd had with Inu-yasha. Everything they'd done together and what they were to do together. What had gone wrong? What had she been thinking? Naraku had been new...exciting...he seemed so completely different from Inu-yasha that she was dragged in. she thought that she truly loved Naraku.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
_Flash back  
  
Kagome fingered the necklace that Inu-yasha had given her yesterday and smiled. He had given it to her for her birthday and they'd gone on a wonderful date together. The small pink jewel glittered in the morning light and she slammed her locker shut.  
  
Grabbing her necessary books that she'd placed on the floor, she ran to get to her first class of the day. She wasn't prepared to run into a boy. She gasped loudly and looked up. Before her stood a man. She could tell he was a man. Well, at least in the eleventh grade. Kagome blushed softly at running into a upper classman.  
  
"Gomen nasi, gomen nasi, sempai," Kagome bowed politely and collected her fallen books. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
He flashed her a grin and she felt her knees start to grow weak. "Don't mention it, Higurashi."  
  
Kagome felt her heart beat speed up, he knew her name?  
  
He winked at her and continued down the hall.  
  
She stood dumbly for a few minutes until a soft hand clasped her shoulder. She jumped and turned guiltily towards her boyfriend, inu-yasha. She smiled, "Hi, Inu."  
  
"Hey, Kag," he smiled and kissed her cheek, "Come on, we'll be late for class."  
  
As she walked down the hall she looked dejectedly at the floor. When Inu- yasha had touched her, she didn't feel the familiar electrical spark nor did her heart speed up. But when Naraku looked at her...  
  
She peered at Inu-yasha's back and bit her lip. What was wrong with her?  
  
End  
_  
After that, she'd fallen deeper and deeper in _'love'_ with Naraku resulting in breaking Inu-yasha's heart. And she hadn't cared.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when something came slamming down onto her desk. She jumped and looked up at her new boss. He smirked wickedly at her and she felt herself melt under his molten gaze.  
  
She forced herself to look away from him and at what he'd dropped on her desk. A large pile of papers. She looked up at him in confusion. He glared at her but Kagome could see the hurt and betrayal still so evident in his eyes. He truly did still hurt. Her betrayal to him had taken its toll, even after all these years. But why? It was a simple high school crush; it couldn't possibly hurt a man this much? Surely he'd found another woman to love and to hold?  
  
"Sesshoumaru says that you need to file these for me," he said softly, but not out of tenderness, the venom was dripping from his voice. He turned from her, "I'm getting coffee you want anything?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome muttered as he walked out.  
  
He returned shortly holding a coffee cup in his hand. He made his way towards his door and Kagome watched him, "Where's mine?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted any, I never said I'd get you some," Inu-yasha scowled.  
  
He was about to shut his door when Kagome stood up harshly, "Wait one moment there mister!"  
  
He paused and glanced at her crossly, his eyes swirling in anger and curiosity.  
  
"Why are you being so rude to me?" Kagome demanded.  
  
He snorted, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"  
  
"Please," Kagome said softly and walked to him. He snorted again. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
He didn't answer, just simply slammed his door in her face.  
  


* * *

_  
'How dare you ask me such a question, Kagome,'_ Inu-yasha said to himself as he collapsed onto his couch in the corner. _'How dare you ask me why I treat you the way I do? How can you expect me to act as if nothing ever happened in between us! How can you expect me to believe that you really ever cared?'_  
  
Inu-yasha sipped his black coffee with droopy eyes. _'How can you expect me to allow myself to love you again?'  
_  
He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He looked out at sunny afternoon and sighed again. He was so tired, it may be three here, but in New York, where he'd come from, it was only one in the morning and he was tired.  
  
He looked at his closed door where his acute dog-ears picked up the sounds of Kagome moving around outside. He closed his eyes and dipped his head into the middle of his knees. _'Kagome...its so hard to heal a broken heart.'_


	4. Chapter Four

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter four  
  
**It had been a few days and Inu-yasha and Kagome were still very tense around each other. They wouldn't meet each other's gazes nor would they speak to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Kagome sat at her computer, typing her _'important stuff'_. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't a total busybody and actually did stuff on her free time. At the moment she was playing games on She cursed loudly as she made Samurai Jack fall off the cliff. She sighed loudly as the large words 'Game Over' came filtering across the screen with a laughing Aku in the background.  
  
She clicked off the Internet and sighed loudly. It was a few weeks until Christmas and the Christmas blues were already settling in. she hadn't bought everyone their gifts yet, and her mother had come over to her apartment and they'd decorated together. But yet...she still felt empty. Maybe because today was the anniversary of the break up between herself and Inu- yasha. Or maybe she was PMSing, she wasn't sure.  
  
Speaking of Inu-yasha, he came out of his office with a scone in his mouth and still looking completely jet lagged. He still hadn't gotten used to Tokyo time and on more than one occasion had seen him sleeping on his couch. She smiled softly to herself; he always looked so adorable when he was asleep. She remember when she was with him, how at night she would spend some time just looking at his face, you could tell a lot about a person by their face.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Inu-yasha tapped her head softly. She looked up at him in time to see him sport a huge yawn. She could see the small dog fangs in his mouth and remembered the feel of them scraping against her lip as they shared a kiss. She blushed softly and lightly shook her head.  
  
Inu-yasha seemed to be a still asleep, his large amber eyes were drooping and he had a goofy smile on his face, like a little kid. "Good morning, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome giggled and sighed, "Inu-yasha, it's not morning, it's eight at night."  
  
Inu-yasha blinked and yawned again, "That explains why it took me forever to find this scone."  
  
Kagome mentally sighed and fought back tears. She missed having these conversations with Inu-yasha. And she was only having this one because he was asleep at six in the morning (In New York at least). He yawned again and looked like a lost puppy. His ears twitched and turned towards her. He sniffed.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. He could smell her tears coming. He always could...  
  
Inu-yasha stood and started staggering towards his office again. He didn't make it because he landed straight on his face and lay there like a sack of potatoes. Kagome observed him for a few minutes, wondering what was wrong with him. Only when he started to snore did Kagome crack a smile. She stood and walked towards him, making sure her footsteps were soft.  
  
She dragged him towards his office and onto the couch. She brushed some bangs from his face and marveled at how soft his skin was. His beautiful molten golden gaze was hidden beneath heavy lids and his face was lax with fatigue. His usually scowling face was ironed out and his ears twitched on her head. He shifted slightly on the couch before falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
Kagome stood and left the room, tears collecting in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid to let him go?  
  


* * *

"Go fish, bastard," Miroku said with a grin as he kicked Inu-yasha from underneath the desk they were sitting at.  
  
"Why must you insist on calling me _'bastard'_ you retard?" Inu-yasha snarled as he took a card from the small pile on the desk.  
  
"_Because_, this is bastard fish!" Miroku said with a childish grin. "Got any jacks?"  
  
"Go fish," Inu-yasha muttered with a sigh.  
  
"Go fish..." Miroku waved his hand in a fluid motion as he smiled wickedly at Inu yasha.  
  
"Bastard," Inu-yasha rolled his eyes as his opponent took a card from the pile.  
  
"Got the card I wanted," Miroku said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Let me see it!" Inu-yasha demanded. Miroku paled. Inu-yasha gave him a glare and Miroku waved a two of hearts at him. "That's what I thought. Got any twos?"  
  
"You're no fun," Miroku muttered and tossed his new card to Inu-yasha.  
  
"I win," Inu-yasha didn't acknowledge his employee and then grinned, sporting his fangs, "Bastard."  
  
Miroku clapped, "Now you're getting the hang of it!"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Miroku heard his boss sigh deeply and turn away. His almost happy expression dissolved into one of annoyance. "What do you want?" he barked.  
  
Miroku turned and saw Inu-yasha's secretary, Kagome, walk in, she didn't look up from the pile of papers she held in her hand. "Mr. Takahashi, I have the papers you wanted."  
  
"Fine, set them on my desk," Inu-yasha waved his hand and didn't turn to meet her.  
  
Miroku brightened as the girl came nearer. "Hello Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Hello Miroku."  
  
Kagome eyed the cards spread amongst Inu-yasha's belongings on the desk. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
She hurried out of the room and the tension in the air automatically left and Inu-yasha breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Miroku and cleared his throat, "So...want to play Egyptian rat slap?"  
  
"What was that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, its really simple once you get the hang of it, you just place the cards down like this," Inu-yasha started to shuffle the cards.  
  
"No I mean...right there with Kagome," Miroku asked, confused.  
  
Inu-yasha's shoulders tensed for a second, and he clenched the cards in his hand. His golden gaze flickered to the door and his dog-ears twitched lightly. He growled deeply in his throat and gave Miroku a smirk. "Nothing, there's nothing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm late for my lunch break. See you around, Miroku," Inu- yasha shouted as he raced out of the door, grabbing his jacket as he left. Kagome blinked as he practically threw himself out the door and out of the sight before returning to her filing.  
  
Miroku stared after his boss and grabbed the cards. He stared at the plastic covered cards for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. If it wasn't a big deal, why did he grip the cards so hard they shredded in half?  
  
He shrugged and scooped up the remains of the cards and placed them in the paper shredder for fun. He always loved seeing things get shredded.  
  
Cracking his neck and stretching considerably longer than necessary, Miroku moseyed his way out of the office and leaned seductively against Kagome's desk.  
  
Kagome didn't look up from her filing, "What do you want, Miroku?"  
  
"A hot date with a hot chick," Miroku winked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed and pushed the boy off her desk, causing him to fall on his butt and get hit in the head with a manila folder.  
  
"Miroku, I'm not in the mood for your perverted self today," Kagome muttered darkly as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Will you ever be in the mood?" Miroku asked hopefully as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Kagome glared at him and threw down her filing. "That's it, out! Go bug Sango and leave me be!"  
  
Miroku, muttering to himself, sadly left the room.  
  
Kagome watched him go and made sure he was really gone before standing and entering her boss's room with another pile of file work. Honestly, how many files did this company go through?! It seemed like that's all she ever did anymore.  
  
She placed the files on Inu-yasha's desk and lingered for a few moments, looking at the mementos amongst the paperwork.  
  
Her fingers traced the small dog bobble head on the desk and giggled when its oversized head jiggled.  
  
Everything about the office screamed Inu-yasha. Even after all these years, it was so obvious that he hadn't changed much. In fact, the only thing that really had changed was his attitude.  
  
She glanced at the door with her heat racing. Inu-yasha would skin her alive if he caught her in here. She shrugged, '_oh well._'  
  
She sat herself down in the chair and began to left through the random pages. Most of the stuff was the daily revenue and the profits and stocks and crap and more crap and stuff she really didn't care about.  
  
"Kuso," Kagome cursed darkly as she gave herself a paper cut. She placed the injured finger in her mouth and sucked lightly. She searched the drawers promptly for a tissue. Her eyes widened when she opened the top drawer on the left side.  
  
She felt tears spring to her eyes as she bit down on her finger in shock.  
  
There in that drawer, was a picture of herself.  
  
It was the picture she'd given him for Christmas. Their last Christmas together. One year before they broke up.  
  
But...why had he kept it?  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome automatically slammed the drawer shut and looked up guiltily to meet the eyes of Inu-yasha.  
  
He looked angry, but she could see confusion in his smoky gaze. "Why are you digging around my desk, Higurashi?"  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said and bit her lip, "I was searching for a tissue or Band-Aid...or...something." She held out her bleeding finger.  
  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and stalked towards her. For a brief second she feared that he would hurt her. Instead, he tenderly grabbed her bleeding finger and examined it. Sighing and rolling his eyes again, he opened the middle drawer that normally held pencils and pulled out a Band-Aid.  
  
Kagome stared at the pink band-aid. She looked at Inu-yasha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's my niece's...I had to baby-sit her the other day," Inu-yasha blushed and wrapped the thing around her finger.  
  
Kagome took her hand back hesitantly and looked at her finger.  
  
"Uh...thank you," Kagome said softly.  
  
Inu-yasha snorted and flopped down in his chair. He turned from her. "Don't mention it," he muttered more to himself than to her.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll be leaving."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Out this door."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'll be at my desk."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You'll know where to find me."  
  
"Yup," he started to sound annoyed.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," he said and Kagome closed the door, clutching her hand delicately. The electrical charges still ran through her body and she felt warm and tingly all over.


	5. Chapter Five

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter five**  
  
"Hm...how about this one?" Sango asked as he pointed to a model in the magazine, sporting a lovely pair of hip hugger pants.  
  
Kagome surveyed the pants for a while and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Well...I don't know, it would be nice on YOU, but really...I don't think my mom would want denim in her wardrobe, she's more of a skirt kind of person."  
  
Sango scowled and skimmed through some pages before beaming once again. "Oh here's a skirt!" She pointed.  
  
Kagome glanced at it from the corner of her eye as she poured cream into her coffee. She paled and nearly dropped the said container of milk onto the flour. Sango watched with a comical expression as Kagome looked to be on the verge of vomiting and placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I take that as a _'no_,'" Sango said sadly and glared at her friend. "You should at least make an effort."  
  
"_That_!" Kagome screeched pointing to the magazine's picture, "_Is a mini skirt!_ That thing's shorter than my middle school uniform, that was a pretty damn short piece of fabric, I'll tell you. My _mother_, Sango, we're looking for things to buy for my _mother_!"  
  
"I think your mother could explore her creativity and discover her sexual side with this line of clothing," Sango said crossly, her eyebrows knitted together in anger. "You're just so closed minded that its impossible for you to ever consider that maybe your mother _does_ want to wear denim jeans or maybe she _does_ want to wear mini skirts!"  
  
Kagome looked utterly disgusted at the idea. "My _mother_, Sango!" She pleaded, appalled by the very idea of her mother sauntering around in a piece of fabric not suited for a prostitute.  
  
"Kagome...why are you making this more difficult than it is?" Sango scolded with a smile tugging at her lips. "You should know that Christmas shopping shouldn't be this stressful."  
  
"It's always stressful, Sango," Kagome countered and crossed her arms. The coffee mug sitting pointlessly next to her elbow. "It's always been such a stress for me. Getting all the things I need. Making sure I have enough money. You know, that kind of stuff."  
  
"And that," said a voice behind the two girls, "Is why I don't celebrate Christmas."  
  
The girls turned to see Inu-yasha strolling past, briefcase in hand and his silver hair billowing out behind him. He smirked and grabbed Kagome's coffee mug before returning to his office down the hall.  
  
"Hey that's my coffee!" Kagome called after him but he didn't listen nor seemed to care.  
  
Kagome, fuming silently, turned around and poured herself another cup. "Anyways, Sango, could we please look at another magazine? I really don't feel comfortable searching for a present that would be suitable for my mother. Especially when we're looking in a Victoria Secret catalog."  
  
This response was greeted by Miroku. "Did I hear Victoria Secret?"  
  
Sango screamed in surprise and threw her coffee in Miroku's face. Kagome blinked in surprise as the coffee splattered across his head and dripped down onto the carpeted floor.  
  
"Ow," whimpered Miroku but he grinned and inched closer to Sango, the palpable smell of coffee beans saturating his blue dress shirt and soaking through his pants. Small droplets fell from his chin onto his recently polished shoes. His hair pulled back into the infamous rat-tail seemed untouched and perfectly shinny. His dark blue eyes peered over Sango's shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of a half-naked woman.  
  
"Miroku grow up," Sango said crossly and shoved him away, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Kagome smiled knowingly, the two were completely absorbed in each other (well, actually Miroku was more focused on the magazine at the moment) and didn't notice that the proximity between them was getting smaller and smaller.  
  
She walked by them and bumped her hip against Miroku's backside, causing him to fall onto Sango. The two entangled employees toppled over and fell in an unceremoniously pile on the floor. Kagome's giggles caused Sango's aura to burst into flames as she struggled to move the man from her chest. Kagome walked quickly down the hall, ignoring the screams and threats of her demise.  
  
She clicked the door shut and walked swiftly to her computer and tried to get the Internet connection up. After a few moments of furious beating she flopped back and glared.  
  
"You have over ten viruses, you know," said a small voice.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Down here, genius," came the voice again.  
  
Kagome peered over her desk and raised an eyebrow. Staring up at her was a small little girl with long black hair and deep red eyes. Small streaks of blond ran through her hair and she was holding the hand of a small girl with a ponytail on the side of her head.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said and rubbed her eyes. "Can I help you two? Are you lost?"  
  
The girl with the black and blond hair snorted and shook her head, "We're here to see our uncle."  
  
"Our daddy sent us," said the other girl quietly she looked at her feet and wouldn't meet Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Well," said Kagome as she walked around the desk and knelt next to the small children. "Why don't I help you find him then?"  
  
"We know exactly where he is," said the girl crossly and she folded her arms across her chest. She gave Kagome a dry look and snorted again.  
  
The smaller girl peered behind the stubborn and rude one, her chocolate brown eyes peering up at Kagome hesitantly, "Can we see our uncle, pretty please?"  
  
Kagome cooed, "You're so adorable!"  
  
The girl blushed and smiled softly.  
  
"Okay, girls, what are your names?" Kagome asked as she patted the two girls on the head. The blond growled softly and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeaky toy and the other giggled and blushed again.  
  
"I'm Rin!" the girl said happily and smiled brightly at Kagome. She looked absolutely adorable wearing a small dress with orange and red checks with a small green bow in her hair, holding the small amount of hair on the side of her head in place.  
  
"I'm Kirara," growled out the second child, as she glared at Kagome with her steaming red eyes. She wore a red long sleeved shirt that was too large for her and a pair of rolled up overalls. Her hair was freely swishing along her back and she was tapping her sneakered feet impatiently. Rin shyly smiled again and swung her arms around her hips like an impatient octopus would.  
  
Kagome stood and let out a large sigh, "Okay, and who's your uncle?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Kagome whirled around, and wasn't completely surprised to see Inu-yasha leaning against the doorway with a raised eyebrow. He ran clawed fingers through his long silver hair in annoyance before walking towards the two small children.  
  
His _'I-hate-everything'_ expression dissolved into that of a caring father's as he knelt down and held his arms out to the two girls. Rin shrieked in happiness and even Kirara let out a small giggle as she ran into her uncle's open arms.  
  
Scooping the two girls up Inu-yasha whirled the two girls around like a helicopter before placing Rin on his shoulders and Kirara in his arms, clutching onto his red dress shirt.  
  
"How are my two favorite girls today?" Inu-yasha asked as he strolled towards his office. He nodded to Kagome. "Oi, get the girl's some tea, would you?"  
  
Kagome glared at her boss's back and silently threw invisible daggers at him before turning on her heel and marching out of the office.  
  


* * *

"Uncle Inu!" Rin whined as Inu-yasha placed the small girl on the floor next to her sister, Kirara.  
  
"What is it Rin-Chan?" Inu-yasha asked as he walked towards the TV where he and Miroku tested out new products of the company.  
  
"I want to be a helicopter again!" Rin said with a small childish voice, her big chocolate brown eyes brimming with fake tears.  
  
Kirara rolled her blood red eyes towards the ceiling and kicking off her shoes. "I want to play the newest game you have, uncle Inu."  
  
Inu-yasha smirked at his two nieces before searching the pile of game prototypes that he and Miroku were too lazy to test out.  
  
Kirara muttered darkly to herself when Rin stole her favorite beanbag chair.  
  
Inu-yasha, noticing Kirara's aggravation, turned towards the younger girl with a scowl similar to her own. "What's got you so annoyed, Ki?"  
  
Kirara huffed at the annoying nickname and glared at the gloating Rin, who was currently skipping around the room and pretending to be an airplane. "That unintelligent schoolgirl, Kagome. She's an insult to my inquisitive innovation to the world around my above standards sophistication-based environment."  
  
Rin stopped her fantasy of flying in the clouds to give her sister a very blank look.  
  
"She means that she thinks that Kagome's a loon, Rin," Inu-yasha translated, "and believes that Kagome is treating Kirara like a baby."  
  
Rin smiled, "I like her!"  
  
Kirara gave Rin a look of pure disgust, "Are you kidding? She treats us like seven year olds."  
  
Rin paused again and looked as if she was in deep thought. After a moment of pondering she looked at her blondish haired sister, "But we are seven."  
  
"YOU may be seven, but I have the mind of an overachiever at a secondary school premises."  
  
Rin had another blank look.  
  
Kirara growled, "I mean that I'm as smart as high school student, stupid!"  
  
Rin whimpered, "I'm not stupid!"  
  
"You're right," Kirara grinned a grin that looked distantly like an Inu-yasha grin, "You're a completely appalling piece of a gene pool gone hideously erroneous. Therefore you are nothing but a ignoramus whom I'm required to linger in contact with."  
  
Rin smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
Kirara sighed and said something in French that did not sound completely appropriate for the young Rin's ears.  
  
"I take it you don't like Kagome, then?" Inu-yasha asked as he leaned against the wall, a shadow of a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Kirara snorted, "That's an understatement and you know it."  
  
"I like her a lot, this much!" Rin said as she held out her arms as wide as they would go. She gave Inu-yasha and Kirara a toothy grin.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled at his younger niece as she continued to roll around on the floor like an army man.  
  
"And why, may I ask, is the reasons you are not completely fond of Kagome's presence?" Inu-yasha asked, grinning at his super-genius niece.  
  
Anther snort, but at this point, Kirara was so absorbed in the video game that she didn't answer.  
  
Rin soon followed her sister and they began to play like maniacs.  
  
"You girls tell me how the product is, ok?" Inu-yasha called as he crossed the room and leaned back in his chair.  
  
The two girls nodded blankly, completely rendered to mindless drones.  
  
Inu-yasha watched them for a while before standing and leaving the room.  
  
Thus, nearly knocking Kagome and the tray of tea to the floor.  
  
They both gasped and an awkward silence soon followed.  
  
Inu-yasha shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Kagome, meanwhile, scrambled to retrieve the bits of teacups that had fallen to the carpeted floor. She groaned and muttered something about not having enough stain removers to fix it.  
  
She stood up so fast that her hair, having been released from the bun in Kagome's desperate struggle to retrieve what she'd dropped, whipped him in the face. She blinked her large blue eyes up at him and blushed softly at the close proximity between them.  
  
Inu-yasha looked away, not able to meet Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome whispered softly, "I'll clean it up as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh," he looked at the deep stain, "I'm sure no one will notice it."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Well..." she trailed off, having it hard to find a suitable thing to say to her ex-boyfriend turned boss (who also just happens to be in charge of her paycheck and her future at this company). "Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah..." Inu-yasha said to try and make the deafening silence dissipate.  
  
"Um...your nieces...are...nice..."  
  
"Yeah...they're Sesshoumaru's kids," Inu-yasha said and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness.  
  
"What was it, Rin and Kirara?"  
  
"Yeah..." Inu-yasha looked anywhere but her.  
  
"Rin's a cutie."  
  
"Kirara thinks you insult her genius," Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome giggled and it sent a weird feeling to the pit of Inu-yasha's stomach, to know that he was the one that caused her to laugh. "Well...yeah...I'm not that great with kids..."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled softly, "I thought you handled them real well. Plus, Rin simply adores you, from what I noticed in there." He inclined his head towards the closed door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Kirara's not too fond of you, sorry to say, she's not the most social little girl in the world."  
  
"She reminds me a lot of you," Kagome said softly and smiled, "She has your stubbornness."  
  
"Er..."  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away, "Well I should get that stain remover! Bye, Mr. Takahashi!"  
  
Inu-yasha watched her go and scolded himself for being half decent to his employee.  
  
His heart was still beating quickly and he closed his eyes, as if trying to shake the image of a happy Kagome from his thoughts. He would not be dragged in again, not after what happened. Not after what she did to him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter six**  
  
Kagome stared at the swirling liquid in her coffee mug. She felt kind of tired and depressed yet jittery and enthusiastic at the same time, if that was even possible. She watched the swirls of honey weave its way around her peppermint tea as she threw the tea bag into the small garbage bag her mother offered her.  
  
The small shrine where Kagome's mother lived since the day she was born, was always the home Kagome ran to when she really needed it. Sure, she paid her bills, her furniture was in her apartment, she slept in a small apartment on the other side of the city, and that's where she rested her feet after a long day of Inu-yasha's split personality. But yet, her home would always be at the small sunset shrine, where she and her brother had grown up, like her mother before her, and her grandfather before her mother and so on all the way back to when the shrine was first built.  
  
Her mother took a seat opposite Kagome on the small dinning room table. Her mother drank some green tea silently with her eyes closed in thought. Snow fell gently outside and the distant sound of traffic and dogs barking were heard from the city only a small half a mile away.  
  
The shrine had always been so peaceful. Yet had dark and happy memories alike.  
  
She gazed out the window with a sad expression dancing on her face. It seemed like only yesterday that she had thrown Inu-yasha aside like a possession and moved onto the next best thing.  
  
And yet...  
  
She had the deepest regrets. Naraku hadn't last; it had only been a few weeks until she had ended up dumping him. But she probably knew before that. He wasn't the person she thought he was. He had tricked her. She remembered only several days of breaking up with Inu yasha, she had run to Inu-yasha's home trying to beg forgiveness but she had never gotten it. She had tried to get to Inu yasha even before her break up with Naraku…  
  
She remembered that day so perfectly. She closed her eyes and remembered the events so clearly:  
  
_Kagome's long hair trailed out behind her as she sprinted down the icy walkway. People walking the opposite direction quickly dodged the rampaging girl. She was panting loudly but didn't dare stop.  
  
She turned the corner violently and nearly knocked over a woman carrying a potted plant and a bag of cat food. She muttered an apology and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Soon, the populated city of towering buildings faded behind a long line of trees and houses were seen. Kagome had sprinted into the suburban area and was desperately searching for the one house that stood out from all the others. Inu-yasha's house was painted a pale blue on the outside while all the others were a boring white.  
  
She finally spotted the blue house and raced up the steps.  
  
She pounded on the door furious, "Inu-yasha!"  
  
No answer from the house. She kept pounding.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Please answer the door!" she was near tears, she was hysterical. "I'm sorry for what I did! I was wrong! I swear! Please forgive me! Inu-yasha!"  
  
People next door began to peer out of their houses and stare at the disgruntled girl as she continued to pound on the brown door. She rang the doorbell furiously, pounded the door, tapped the windows, stomped her foot, everything she could think of.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" she said a little quieter, "Please, answer the door."  
  
"Good luck with that dear," Kagome turned to see an old woman looking at him from the sidewalk. She was holding an umbrella, even though it hadn't rained in weeks, only snow or sunshine. She lifted her umbrella and pointed sadly to a sign on the sidewalk's dead grass.  
  
Kagome walked slowly, dreading what she was pointing to. She gasped loudly when she saw what the sign said:  
  
_'House for sale please contact.'_  
  
And further down it gave the contact information and the house dealer's pretty womanly face. Farther down was a red sign stapled to the white post:  
  
_'SOLD'_  
  
Kagome felt her face pale as she bowed her head.  
  
"The Nakanichi's are moving in tomorrow, I'm afraid sweetie, the Takahashi's moved two days ago," the woman shook her head sadly. The woman was Inu-yasha's next-door neighbor and had been good friends with Inu-yasha's parents. She recognized Kagome as well. "The poor lad, Inu-yasha, he seemed so heartbroken. I'm sure he meant to tell you."  
  
Kagome looked at the house as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
She bit her lip and wiped her tears away. Inu-yasha's other neighbor's all peered at Kagome's sobbing, hunched up figure.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome dear, I'm sure he meant to tell you. Really. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye especially since he loved you so dearly," the woman nodded, trying to make Kagome feel better. She, however, only succeeded in making it worse.  
  
Kagome ran home crying.  
_  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi lightly touched her daughter's arm. "Sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes..." Kagome lied and closed her eyes, trying to shake the painful memory. To this day she never discovered why Inu-yasha had left and where to. She had a vague feeling that his mother wanted to try and make him feel better. But the one thing that tugged her heart like a ton of lead was forever tied to her was the fact that she broke her boyfriend's hear before the holidays and that...  
  
Whatever it was that he was going to give her...was obviously a big deal...  
  


* * *

Kagome and her mother were sharing a nice conversation about politics when the doorbell rung suddenly. Mrs. Higurashi, whom was about to have another sip of green tea, peered towards the front door. She looked at Kagome, who also seemed a little confused.  
  
"That couldn't be Souta already, could it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked herself as she stood up. Kagome's younger brother, now twenty, often visited his mother, though the visits had grown less frequent when Souta had settled down and he and his wife moved to Kyoto.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wiped her hands on her apron and walked towards the door. Kagome shrugged and sipped her tea once more.  
  
She heard her mother give a startled hello and she stood to go to the kitchen to fill her cup up with more hot water.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother called, "Kagome?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, mom," Kagome replied as she refilled her mug and added a new teabag. She was always a big fan for tea over coffee; unfortunately, her work place didn't have tea. Only coffee, which annoyed her greatly.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room and gasped loudly. Her teacup clattered to the floor and sat dumbly on the carpeted floor. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother talking to Inu-yasha, her boss, her ex-boyfriend, for god's sake, as if he'd simply been on vacation and she was eagerly awaiting details.  
  
"_Mother_!" Kagome stressed out the word.  
  
Inu-yasha glanced over Kagome's mother's shoulder and looked away quickly. Mrs. Higurashi turned from Inu-yasha and made a noise of annoyance as she spotted the fallen teacup. "Oh look at that, you two wait here while I get a dish rag," Mrs. Higurashi said as she marched into the kitchen. Kagome stressfully tried to catch her mother's eye, but her mother was humming softly and not listening or remotely aware of Kagome's desperate pleas to contact her.  
  
Inu-yasha was rubbing his bare feet along the carpet. Kagome smiled softly at the decency to remove his shoes and that he still went sockless. She remembered in the times of them being together how Inu-yasha would often choose to walk along bare foot then wear shoes or socks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome said, a little harsher than she meant to.  
  
Inu-yasha fixed her with a glare that shut her up at once. She looked away and he looked away as well. He was clutching something in his hands and she wouldn't dare look at it.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi reentered with a large grin on her face. "Inu-yasha, it's so nice to see you again. After you moved away I was afraid I'd never see you again! You were such a sweet boy and Souta simply adored you. What are you doing back here in Tokyo?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi either failed to see the tension between the two or was trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Kagome wasn't sure.  
  
"Um..." Inu-yasha seemed slightly overwhelmed by the older woman's bombarding on his simple intrusion of the household.  
  
"Oh don't be shy, Inu, dear, why don't you sit down," Mrs. Higurashi nudged him gently.  
  
"I would prefer not-"  
  
"Nonsense," Mrs. Higurashi shoved him a little more and he lost his footing before falling onto the chair. "There, doesn't that feel nice?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Of course it does!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled hugely, not noticing Inu-yasha's discomfort at all.  
  
Inu-yasha shifted uncomfortably under Mrs. Higurashi's intense gaze.  
  
"Uh, mom?" Kagome asked, deciding to come o the rescue. "Can I speak with you? In the kitchen?"  
  
"Of course, dear," She gave Inu-yasha what was supposed to be a friendly look, "Now don't you go running away, mister, we've got a lot to catch up on!"  
  
Inu-yasha looked very uncomfortable now.  
  
Kagome nearly jumped her mother once the kitchen door was closed firmly. "_MOTHER_! What are you doing!?"  
  
"I am having a friendly conversation with your _EX_-boyfriend," Mrs. Higurashi and gave her daughter a motherly glare. "And for the life of me I cannot figure out why you let such a sweet boy leave your life like that!"  
  
"That makes two of us," Kagome muttered to herself. She looked at her mother, "Stop being so friendly, it's embarrassing!"  
  
"Oh so you want me to act like he's an unwanted guest?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"He _is_ an unwanted guest" Kagome hissed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply. "You know Kagome, I hold such a deep pride for your excellent decision making. But I think that man sitting out there in that room is a living example of the worst mistake of your life."  
  
She marched out and Inu-yasha jumped away, looking guilty. Mrs. Higurashi didn't notice, but Kagome knew that he had heard everything they'd said.  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you thirsty?" Mrs. Higurashi said with an overenthusiastic attitude.  
  
"Um-"  
  
But before he could answer, Mrs. Higurashi had rushed off and was heard making tea or pouring him a drink of some kind.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "What are you doing here? It's my day off."  
  
Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. She saw the anger flashing in his eyes but was restraining himself when he was in the presence of Kagome's mother. Kagome felt a dread creeping inside her but she didn't really pay it any mind.  
  
"I came to give you this!" he said crossly and chucked a briefcase she'd just noticed at her. She recognized it as her own. She gaped at it then gaped at him. "Sorry to disturb you on your day off," he said as he walked towards the door. "I'll leave now."  
  
"No! Wait..." he paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "I mean...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I've just been so stressed lately, what with Christmas and all the work at the office and all that stuff." She tucked some hair behind her ear in nervousness.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Just forget it," he said and pulled on his shoes.  
  
She was silent, having a feeling that he had more to say.  
  
"Just forget I even came here," he gave her a look, "ever."  
  
Kagome definitely heard the message there. But she continued to look confused.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." Kagome said as she took a step towards him.  
  
He turned away with a sad look on his face. When he spoke again, his voice quivered. "Heh, this is just like that day."  
  
"What?"  
  
He closed his eyes as if recalling a memory and a small rueful smile crept onto his lips. "You had that same expression on your face. I remember it so clearly. I remember becoming a nervous wreck over it. I was grateful yet so depressed when Mom told me we were moving to America. As you know, our house was already for sale."  
  
"Inu-yasha, what are you talking-"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know!" Inu-yasha snarled and turned to give her a deep glare. He looked beyond furious. "The day you dumped me for that-that bastard Naraku!"  
  
"Inu-yasha! You don't know!" Kagome screeched angrily. "How can this upset you for _ten years_?"  
  
"Ten years?" Inu-yasha's fists clenched. "Each year that went by, _KAGOME_, felt like one thousand centuries without you near me!" His eyes were blazing furiously. "To know that you choose that bastard over me! He was _GLOATING_ about it, Kagome! Gloating. In front of me, telling me that he had you in his pocket. I didn't want to believe him! I thought that you loved me!"  
  
He snarled and punched the wall. A small dent was visible from where Kagome stood.  
  
"I loved you so deeply; I wanted to spend my life with you! I wouldn't believe those words that he spoke! The way he spoke of you! But I didn't let it bug me because I knew that in my heart you loved me just as much as I loved you!  
  
"And then what do I discover?" he glared at her with fire in his eyes. "Just a few hours later what do I discover, Kagome?" Kagome cringed at the venom in his voice. "That _you_ had left me for him before I was even aware! That he had stolen your heart."  
  
Kagome felt tears prickling the back of her eyes.  
  
"What did I do wrong Kagome?" Inu-yasha whispered now, his yelling dying down. "What did I do wrong to push you away into the arms of Naraku? Was it something I said? Was it something I did? What Kagome?"  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Answer me," he said pathetically. "Tell me what I did to deserve such years of torment?"  
  
"Inu-yasha...I..." But Kagome could find nothing that could sooth the anger and the pain that radiated off Inu-yasha.  
  
"You know, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't give my whole heart to you," Inu-yasha whispered. "Maybe it would have been different if I'd just laid off, huh? I scared you away, didn't I?"  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"Save it!" he said, his voice rising in volume and anger. "I don't need to hear your bullshit any longer!"  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Because I want it to go away!" Inu-yasha roared and then panted. Kagome looked at him in a stunned silence. "I...whenever I see you," he said quietly again, looking at his feet. "Whenever I see you, I'm constantly reminded of what I had...what I lost...what I was going to give to you...what I never got the chance to do." He shook his head furiously, "But its too late now. These painful memories will _never_ leave me...what I...feel for you can never die...because my heart still lies..." He trailed off and turned from her, slipping the front door open he took a step out. "I'm sorry to disturb you and your mother. I won't come again." He glanced at the wall, "Tell me how much the repairs for that dent will be...I'll pay for it."  
  
"If you want it to go away," Kagome said softly. "Why do you have a picture of me in your desk drawer?"  
  
He turned violently ridged and turned towards her sadistically slow. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You've been digging through my stuff, have you?" Inu-yasha said angrily.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You were," he said and sighed loudly. He rubbed his temples and looked at his feet.  
  
Kagome felt tears finally leak down her cheeks and his ears twitched towards her soft sobs. Not being able to stand her pain, he quickly left the house.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi appeared behind her daughter and led her away from the front door, she'd heard everything. Though she was not fond of fighting in her house...she felt that she and Kagome alike had learned something that Inu- yasha had told no one for many years. Something that he'd kept inside until now.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter seven**  
  
Kagome could feel the tension in the air whenever she and Inu-yasha were in the same room together. They were silent and barely spoke to each other for days and Inu-yasha often just shut himself up in his office. He was ashamed of himself, she could tell.  
  
Even though he'd intruded on her day off, had caused minor damage to her mother's wall, and had screamed his head off...Kagome could tell why he'd done it. She could see the pain had stayed with him. It was weird...ten years to forget and yet...it had stayed with him. The pain, the rejection, everything.  
  
But why?  
  
Why had he allowed himself to carry this pain, when the simplest thing would have been to let her go?  
  
And why was it after all these years to forget, to move on...Kagome found herself still in love with the hotheaded bastard?  
  


* * *

Kirara tapped the controls and made her character jump nimbly into the air, only to be shot down by Rin and fall to her doom in a pit of fire.  
  
"Damn it, Rin!" Kirara snarled.  
  
"Kirara," groaned Inu-yasha from his desk, where he was playing a round of_ bastard fish_ (As Miroku energetically called it) with said employee, "No swearing in front of your sister. Sesshoumaru would kill me." He turned to Miroku. "Go fish you bastard!"  
  
Miroku took a card, "You know, your nieces will make me loose my job. They're better video game testers than I am!"  
  
"Yes, well since they games are made for kids...." Inu-yasha trailed off. "Got any threes, bastard?"  
  
Miroku tossed two threes at him and sighed loudly. "Kagome seemed tense today. Hey, now you're all tense! Is there some kind of cold going around?"  
  
"Don't say here name," Inu-yasha kicked Miroku. "I really don't want to deal with her right now."  
  
"And why not?" Miroku asked as he shuffled the cards. Inu-yasha kicked him again for collecting the cards when they weren't done with the game. He had been winning too.  
  
"Because I just don't want to talk about it," Inu-yasha muttered darkly.  
  
Miroku sighed deeply. "Well anyways," he decided to change the subject, "the holidays are coming. What are you getting us, your fellow employees?"  
  
"I don't celebrate Christmas," Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
Miroku eyed him, "Are you a Jewish?"  
  
"No...I support Buddhist beliefs and hold it in my everyday life without completely motivating myself to turn to Buddha completely," Inu-yasha said.  
  
Miroku gave him a blank look.  
  
"It means he holds some Buddhist beliefs, but he isn't a die hard Buddhist!" Kirara called without taking her eyes off the TV screen.  
  
"Thank you Kirara," Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Daddy says that Uncle Inu used to celebrate Christmas, but he stopped ten years ago!" Rin said happily.  
  
"Rin," Inu-yasha cursed his niece under his breath.  
  
"Oh ho ho, so the plot thickens," Miroku said and grinned, "So tell me, what happened ten years ago that sucked the happiness of the holidays out of you?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Inu-yasha said crossly.  
  
"Oh come on, you can tell me!" When Inu-yasha didn't answer Miroku flung himself onto Inu-yasha, _"Please! Please! Please! Please!"_  
  
"No, now get off me!" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
Miroku pouted and released his boss. "You aren't any fun," Miroku muttered.  
  
"And you aren't in any way mature," Inu-yasha said as he leaned back in his chair, "You're a bad influence to my nieces, move your ass out of here."  
  
"Yeah, move your ass!" Rin chirped happily.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes heavenward, "Yeah, _I'M_ the bad influence."  
  
"Out," Inu-yasha said crossly. Miroku grinned and left after giving him a clumsy bow and patting Rin's head delicately.  
  
Rin giggled as Miroku left and Kirara snorted indifferently.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and leaned back in his seat staring at the ceiling with a wistful look on his face. That day...so long ago...it constantly replayed in his memory. How could he have allowed himself to be hurt like that? It was that day that he learned to never give himself to anyone else every again. It was a foolish thing to do, which would probably cause him to only have the pleasure of being laid once...but...every time he looked at a girl he found himself comparing her to _her_ and that time so long ago. And he hated it....  
  
He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard something outside that sounded suspiciously like a fight...  
  


* * *

As Kagome replayed the fight through her head over and over again, she began to lose the pity she held for Inu-yasha and instead found herself growing angrier and angrier. How dare he pull the guilt trip on her? How dare he come to her house and scream at her? How dare he cause damage to her ancient home? How dare he put her mother through a near-heart attack? The many 'how dare he' excuses buzzed through her head and she found her blood boiling deep within her.  
  
To vent out some anger she pounded furiously onto the keyboard and typed in Inu-yasha's appointments and that entire _'god damned good for nothing _shit' that he had her file.  
  
_'Monday: Have a meeting with some whiny assholes. Tuesday: Have an appointment with your adorable neice and your bitchy little hell spawn. Wednesday: meeting with some more whiny bastards. Thursdays: Wow, nothing. You can pout in your office and find more ways to be an asshole. Friday: You'll probably be late for your meeting, so be sure to park in a handicapped space…Saturday: day off. Good for you. Sunday: Wow, another day off. You're so fucking lucky…'_ she typed furiously.  
  
"Excuse me?" came a soft voice that caused Kagome to look up. Half expecting Inu-yasha or Miroku she was surprised to see a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes instead.  
  
"May I help you?" Kagome asked with fake cheerfulness, wishing fully that the man would leave her be.  
  
The man didn't seem to notice as he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it, his blue eyes flashed. "My, what a beautiful young lady I've stumbled upon. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Yes you can," Kagome snapped, hoping she could scare the guy away.  
  
No such luck, apparently this boy was as dense as mud. "Ok, what is your name, then?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward, "Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Ah and what a gorgeous name it is," he kissed her hand again, causing Kagome to silently gag. "I am Kouga," he didn't offer a last name, and Kagome didn't really care, either.  
  
"Well, Kouga," Kagome said in a false sweetness. She tried to smile and act as angelic as she could, after all this Kouga guy could be a higher rank than her....and if that was so, then he had the power to fire her, which she neither wanted nor needed. "If you could please _state your business_ I'll be happy to connect you to either one of the Takahashi's."  
  
Kouga snorted, "Like I need to talk to the dogs."  
  
Kagome fought in urge to slap the idiot in front of her. Instead she widened her smile and leaned forward. She bent a finger to beckon the man towards her. He eagerly moved in. her lips were inches away from his own and his eyes were drifting shut. Kagome took a deep breath, and then yelled in his face,_ "Then why the fuck are you here?"_  
  
Kouga, obviously not expecting such a reaction, toppled over backward and stared at the ceiling in surprise. "I-I-I...um..."  
  
Kagome exhaled sharply and turned back to her computer. Ignoring the moron on her floor, she continued with what she was doing. She whipped her hair behind her and crossed her legs in annoyance as she eagerly awaited the man to leave.  
  
Instead, Kouga stood and leaned against the desk with the outlook of someone who was about to score a winning goal in a basketball game. Kagome stopped typing and turned towards him with her smile gone. "May. I. Help. You. Sir?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Why yes, yes you can," Kouga drawled out and examined his fingernails as if there was anything wrong with them. She noticed that he had claws. Terrific, a youkai, just what she wanted at the moment.  
  
"And _WHAT_, pray tell, could you possibly need?" Kagome sighed loudly.  
  
"A hot date with a hot chick," Kouga smirked.  
  
Kagome tensed; did he just use one of Miroku's lines?  
  
As if hearing the sentence, the said pervert came strolling out of Inu- yasha's office and spotted Kagome. "Ah Kagome, dear, you'll go out with that guy but not me?"  
  
"I'm not going out with _ANYONE_," Kagome snapped at Miroku, who reeled back in surprise. It had been a long time since Kagome had been in a bad mood. Miroku simply shrugged it off, it took a lot to annoy him and he simply assumed that Kagome was going through PMS or something that girls always had issues with. (He really didn't want to think about it)  
  
"Of course she isn't going to," Inu-yasha said as he leaned against his doorframe. He smirked wickedly, "Even Kagome has enough taste to know when to say no to stupid wolfs."  
  
"Shut your mouth, dog turd!" Kouga snapped back automatically.  
  
Kagome, however, already boiled to the brink not to mention all the stress over Inu-yasha and then being annoyed by the annoying wolf youkai, stood up in her seat and marched to Kouga. He blinked in surprise while Miroku and Inu-yasha peered curiously behind her. Kirara and Rin were also watching in amazement.  
  
"You know what, Kouga?" Kagome said loudly. "I'd _LOVE_ to go on a date with you," Kagome said and smiled maliciously at Inu-yasha, who growled softly and pretended to not care.  
  
"Really?" Kouga brightened up and grinned, "Great!"  
  
"Yeah let's go," Kagome said with a huff.  
  
"Right now?" Kouga asked in confusion and eyed Inu-yasha, "Aren't you kind of...working right now?"  
  
Inu-yasha appeared indifferent over everything but Miroku could see that his fists were clenched horribly tight and his face had gone deadly white. He also appeared to be biting his tongue. His ears were flat and his eyes were burning with hatred and hurt.  
  
"Oh I'm sure _his majesty_ won't care," Kagome said sweetly, "After all, what's one day out of ten years?"  
  
Kagome hadn't meant to sound so harsh but the moment it left her lips she knew that she'd hit a tender point.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see that Inu-yasha's hands had gone slack and that small drops of blood were falling from his open palms. His ears drooped sadly and his mouth opened in surprise. His eyes flashed sadly before they were hidden under his bangs. Taking hold of Kirara and Rin he silently shut his office door.  
  
Miroku was unaware of what had gone on between Kagome and Inu-yasha, but he could tell that that was not the thing to say. "Ouch," he said to Kagome and shook his head sadly. He turned and entered the office to comfort his friend.  
  
Kouga, instead of being sympathetic, merely smirked happily, "Well then, Kagome, let us go on that date!"  
  
"Um...yes," Kagome said and silently begged forgiveness from Inu-yasha.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter eight**  
  
Inu yasha leaned back in his chair; it turned towards the window centered behind his desk. The clouds stirred ominously above and small powdered snow fell from the sky, plastering to the windows before turning to small droplets of water and falling down the window.  
  
His hands were clasped and his chin rested upon them as he stared out the window with a faraway look on his face. People on the streets below bustled about doing their Christmas shopping and dragging little children around to see the various Santa Claus's that positioned them selves on every street corner.  
  
It was all very festive with the lights awaiting nightfall so they could twinkle like stars in the sky.  
  
His ears were drooped forward and his golden eyes, usually alive with an inner fire, seemed dull and lifeless. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes, trying to rid himself of the memory he had been reliving:  
  
_"Inu-yasha!" Kagome came running up to him in the hallways of their school. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" she smiled as she stopped before a tall teenaged boy.  
  
He smiled at his friend, "Hi Kagome!"  
  
She blushed when he smiled at her and it made him feel good to know that the girl was attracted to him.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, here's your homework from yesterday, I know you were sick again," Inu-yasha handed her a small stack of papers.  
  
Kagome smiled and thanked him. "I've got to go to class now, Inu-yasha, I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"Wait, Kagome!" Inu-yasha called out to her and the girl stopped right before she was about to run off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering..." Inu-yasha fidgeted and forced his courage to come to him. "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No..." a small smile began to creep up Kagome's face.  
  
"Do you want to see a movie or something with me?" Inu-yasha asked and blushed, "You don't have to...I mean...if you want to go somewhere else or- "  
  
"Sure!" Kagome smiled and hugged Inu-yasha, "Call me, ok?"  
  
She dashed off before he could answer.  
  
He stared after her in shock, his whole body feeling warm from her hug. People walked by him and stared at the stationary boy in the hallway before he sprung into a large grin. He punched the air and yelped in happiness.  
  
"Damn straight!" He yelled the ceiling and skipped down the hall to his class, occasionally clicking his heels and running into walls. That one date would lead to their high school relationship, but would ultimately lead to his heartbreak...  
_  
Inu-yasha shook his head and his eyes focused on the snow outside. Why was that memory coming to him now? It was too late for him; he would never be the happy and enthusiastic boy he once was. Kagome had changed him in their time together. And he hated to admit it...  
  
...But...  
  
He missed her.  
  
    
---  
  
Kagome looked out the window of Kouga's car. Her reflection stared back at her with sad, droopy eyes and tangled hair. She looked sad and depressed, which is to be expected since that was what she was feeling.  
  
She sighed and her breath danced across the glass surface. So far, she wasn't too impressed with Kouga. The only reason she'd really gone on a date with him was only to spite Inu-yasha. How dare he say that she couldn't get a date? It was completely rude of him; after all, she _had_ gone out with him for a time.  
  
So long ago...  
  
But it seemed like only yesterday, and Inu-yasha's presence was only making it worse, his being near her was stirring up the old memories she'd locked away in the back of her subconscious, only to reappear in her dreams. Simple dreams that she often looked forward to.  
  
She looked towards Kouga, whose eyes were steadily trained to the road as he made several turns. After several moments and turns, a red light appeared and he turned towards her, "So, where do you want to go, Kagome?"  
  
"Um..." Kagome looked out the window as the snow fell, "I don't care."  
  
Kouga rolled his blue eyes, "Come on, Kagome, you pick, it will be my treat."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and blinked out the window. Then her eyes fell on the one place she'd loved to go during high school. "Oh, let's go ice skating!"  
  
Kouga smiled, "Anything for you."  
  
Kagome smiled her thanks and her eyes drifted to a distant memory of her high school years...  
  
_"Inu-yasha, come on, it isn't that hard," Kagome smiled as she watched her date nearly fall over himself trying to ice skate.  
  
"Kagome," he whined as he grabbed the railing, "I can roller blade, but I can't ice skate!"  
  
"It's exactly the same thing, you goof!" Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand. "Here, I'll help you, I'll make sure you don't fall."  
  
"Promise?" Inu-yasha said apprehensively.  
  
"Promise!" Kagome smiled and began to skate slow, holding Inu-yasha's hand, who was in turn nearly cutting the circulation off from her own hand.  
  
He slipped a number of times, but near the end had one hell of a time carrying Kagome bridal style and calling to all who would listen that he was Tarzan...ON ICE!  
  
That had been embarrassing, but Kagome couldn't help but comment that Tarzan wore a loincloth and that if he were on ice, he would freeze his ass off.  
  
Needless to say, _'Tarzan'_ ended up dumping _'Jane'_ in a pile of snow outside the outdoor skating rink.  
  
At the end, Kagome remembered Inu-yasha giving her his jacket (after hers got remarkably soaked) and treated her to hot chocolate. It had been their first date and Kagome had given him a gift.  
  
"Here Inu-yasha," Kagome gave him the necklace.  
  
Inu-yasha eyed it and blushed, "No offense, Kagome, but I don't really wear jewelry."  
  
Kagome grinned, "It's not jewelry, silly, it's a rosary. It's supposed to be powerful and protect you from evil."  
  
"Your grandpa gave this to you, huh?"  
  
"Duh," They shared a laugh.  
  
"Thanks Kagome," he slipped it over him and the beads and teeth clinked together, "I love it."  
  
Kagome felt like she was on cloud nine when he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  
_  
"Oi, Kagome!" someone shook her shoulder and knocked her from her daydream. "We're here!"  
  
Kagome opened the car door and hoped out. "Wow, Kouga-Kun, thanks for brining me here!"  
  
She smiled at the wolf youkai as he led her to the rental store.  
  
    
---  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha looked up from his snow watching to lock gazes with Miroku. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Dandy," Inu-yasha said sarcastically. "Peachy keen, even..." He turned back to the window.  
  
"The girls went back to Sesshoumaru's office," Miroku said softly.  
  
"Good, I was wondering why it was so quiet in here," Inu-yasha snorted and rested his head in his hand. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, tapping a pen against the desk impatiently.  
  
"I think something's wrong, Inu-yasha," Miroku said in concern and sat in the chair facing the desk.  
  
"I think something's wrong with you, Miroku," Inu-yasha said sternly, "You don't seem to understand and comprehend the usage of ears." He leaned forward and tapped his dog-ear, "They're for hearing. _I'm fine_."  
  
Miroku leaned back in his chair and casually crossed his legs. "I think you're lying," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"You're asking for an ass kicking, Miroku," Inu-yasha growled.  
  
Miroku waved his hands in front of him, as if expecting Inu-yasha to pounce on him that second. "Come on, Inu-yasha, you can tell me."  
  
Inu-yasha scowled and turned away.  
  
Miroku stood so fast that the chair got knocked to the floor. He strutted over to the desk and grabbed Inu-yasha's collar. "You listen, and you listen good. I _know_ something happened between you and Kagome, _and I'm going to find out what, damn it!"_  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku exchanged glares for several minutes before Inu- yasha's eyes misted over and he turned pained eyes towards the window. Gulping he nodded, "Fine."  
  
Miroku calmed down and picked the chair back up, "Was it that bad?"  
  
"She doesn't even realize how bad it was," Inu-yasha whispered and told Miroku his tale from the very beginning.  
  
   
---  
  
Kagome skated next to Kouga, his charming personality and his killer smile were nice and all, but he lacked the passion she wanted. There was just something about him that she didn't like at all. Something that just turned her away from him.  
  
He seemed perfect and she constantly found herself wondering why on earth she wasn't as attracted to him as she thought she should. He was nice, generous, very good looking and he was very considerate of her feelings.  
  
But yet....she found her mind drifting back to a certain silver haired man who she broke up with ten years ago.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, however, she missed the small group of children and completely ran into them, causing herself to trip over their small feet and land face first on the ice.  
  
Kouga, noticing her distress skated over to her and stopped so suddenly, ice sprayed the children, causing them to shriek and skate away furiously.  
  
He chuckled and knelt down, "Do you not know how to ice skate, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I'm fine."  
  
"Really, you sure you don't want me to teach you?" Kouga asked while wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I'd like to go home now."  
  
Kouga sighed, "Fine."


	9. Chapter Nine

_Author's notes: I'm sorry that the last few chapters have been short. I've just been slacking off, in case you couldn't tell. I've been kind of stressed lately, what with my Japanese class, Debate club, learning how to use photoshop, homework, finals (ick), baby sitting, being taken advantage of coughcoughPANICcoughcough and all that good shit.  
  
I love to write, and I'm hoping that someday I can break away from just doing fan service on my favorite anime on my favorite fan fiction site, and be able to establish my own characters and make them interact and actually get published somewhere. Until then, however, I am content to write about anime characters and I'm eternally grateful every time I open my inbox and see all the reviews that you guys were kind enough to write to me.  
  
I am truly thankful to all of my reviewers, you are the ones that constantly convince me to continue writing. Without you guys, I swear I would fade off the face of the earth.  
  
SO TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR (UN)PATIENT WAITING: This chapter is extra long! Enjoy! Also, there is some 'fluff' in this chapter, many have asked for it so I managed to squeeze it in.  
  
Thank you! And I'm sure you want to stop listening to my pathetic groveling and read on with the story with a plot thicker than my grand mother's toe jam. Oo (bad image)  
  
_  
  
**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter nine**  
  
The next day, Miroku stood at the coffee machine sipping on some coffee. His mind was plagued with the information Inu-yasha had given him. He had started out tense, but then soon he was pouring his guts out to Miroku like he was on his deathbed. He saw Inu-yasha's sorrow, his regrets; everything he'd thought couldn't exist in the seemingly cold man. But no, now he realized that he was simply hiding everything up. Soon, he feared, Inu-yasha would explode and have a mental breakdown.  
  
When Miroku asked Inu-yasha if he'd ever laid Kagome, however, resulted in Inu-yasha getting all flustered and kicking him out of the office. Miroku took that as a _yes_.  
  
Sango came out of Sesshoumaru's office with a feverish sway in her hips, her hair was neatly combed into a low pony tail and her hot pink eye shadow brought out the beautiful maroon of her eyes. He found himself grinning and leaning against the wall like a _'smooth criminal'_ as he liked to call it.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop at the coffee machine, "Don't even think about it."  
  
"You know," Miroku said with a smirk, "you've been avoiding me, Sango, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get away from me."  
  
Sango gave him a dry look.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "For your information, I've been giving Kagome some emotional support. She's been a wreck ever since she became Inu-yasha's secretary."  
  
"Tell me about, Inu-yasha just basically spilled his guts yesterday," Miroku said sadly as he stared at the remainder of the liquid in his cup. "He really misses her. He hates to admit it, though."  
  
"Yeah," Sango agreed, "It's obvious that Kagome still loves Inu-yasha, I mean, why else would she stay near him? If I were in her shoes I would have quit the moment that asshole of a boss even snapped at me."  
  
Miroku looked out the window at the clear sky. The snow lay idly around the city. He sighed deeply, "If only it were that simple, ne?"  
  


* * *

Kagome yanked the cord from the phone jack with a heavy heart. It was her day off and she'd spent most of the time crying silently. The ringing of the phone in the background of her sobs became too much to bare, causing Kagome to silence it altogether.  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. She sat in the middle of her kitchen, having slipped on the linoleum tiles and banging her head on the counter top. Tears fell silently from her hazy blue orbs and her face was blotchy and tears stained her once vibrant cheeks.  
  
She had been going to the kitchen to get some aspirin and had only succeeded in giving herself a killer headache. She collapsed to the floor and stared at her ceiling. The light shinned back down towards her in a blinding display, causing Kagome to shut her eyes.  
  
But the moment she shut her eyes, the memories would return.  
  
The sickening beautiful memories of Inu-yasha being with her. Smiling at her, laughing with her...everything.  
  
She hadn't cared that he was a half demon. She hadn't cared that he was a rude eater. She hadn't cared that his hair was longer than hers. She hadn't cared about the dog-ears on his head. She hadn't cared at all.  
  
All she cared about was him.  
  
Being with him and loving him.  
  
His sweetness, his friendliness, his calmness, his love for her.  
  
But now...  
  
Now he was so different. He was rude, egotistic, a jerk.  
  
What had changed him?  
  
He'd never hesitated to tell her that he loved her with his whole being.  
  
So why did she leave him like that? Without a warning, without a moments hesitation to his feelings? Why hadn't she ever stopped to think what would happen to the greatest man she'd ever met?  
  
Kagome stood slowly and got herself a glass of water and some Advil before traveling back to her couch were the TV flickered on dramatically telling a story of a movie star.  
  
Kagome swallowed the pills and sighed deeply, her eyes still brimmed with tears.  
  
Truth be told, there were many times she'd thought of quitting, to get away from the man she loved so deeply. Maybe if she went away the feelings would evaporate like rain in a desert. But...the very thought of it made her heart painfully throb and tears to collect in her eyes.  
  
Even if he despised her, she would stay by his side for as long as she could.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." Kagome sobbed out, "don't hate...me..."  
  


* * *

A furious punch flew at the punching bag, causing the poor object to go soaring across the room and ramming itself into the wall opposite of the crouching figure.  
  
He darted forward and kicked the bag before it could touch the floor and punched the wall with all his might.  
  
Plaster fell from the ceiling.  
  
Inu-yasha stood panting heavily as he whipped hair from his eyes and leaned against the wall, his eyes focusing on his bare feet.  
  
His apartment was small, had a kitchen a bathroom and a bedroom. It wasn't much to look at, considering that plaster was falling from the ceiling.  
  
It was odd; being the vice president of a company you'd expect the cream of the crop. But no, the vice president of Takahashi Inc., one of the most famous and richest electronic company (known mostly for its gaming systems) lived in a dump worthy of a hobo.  
  
There wasn't much furniture either. A table, a chair, a punching bag, and a couch (where he slept).  
  
Considering the amount of people in Tokyo, he was very grateful for even having a place to sleep at night. Besides, he wasn't planning on being here long, he'd eventually move back to America, right?  
  
His heart gave a painful jolt at the idea of leaving his hometown.  
  
Of leaving her...  
  
He shook his head furiously and pushed himself off the wall to get a proper lift into the air. He began soaring through the air (or as much soaring a half demon can make in a small apartment with only the wall as his thrust). When in the air he did a little back flip and did a pile drive onto the punching bag, imagining it was his brother.  
  
He sighed pitifully and released the bag from the headlock he'd trapped it in.  
  
Draping his body over the couch he stared at the ceiling where cracks resided on the walls. He idly wondered if he had rats.  
  
He glanced at his watch: seven.  
  
He should be at work by now but-  
  
He really didn't want to work right now.  
  
He was basically on Japan time, finally, and was happy to be able to sleep when the sun set and rise along with the early risers. It always amazed him how most people could work here. After living ten years in America, Japan's determination of the working community always astounded him, completely. Over fifty percent of working men die from stress. The only time they're really at home is for three hours (where they sleep) before running back to the factory or company.  
  
Some of them even slept at their office, not bothering to come home ever.  
  
Inu-yasha ran his hand over his face, wiping away some sweat he'd worked up while beating up _"Sesshoumaru the punching bag"._ (As he had thoughtfully dubbed it)  
  
He glanced out the window watching the icicles drip down into small puddles in the snow. It had stopped snowing, leaving only a crisp December day. Christmas was coming, and Christmas lights once more overran the lights of the city. Christmas carolers, Santa's, sales: the works. He didn't feel festive.  
  
Besides, this was nothing compared to New York City during the winter season.  
  
He closed his eyes and dropped off into a light sleep.  
  


* * *

Kagome walked towards downtown. It was her day off and she should be getting some Christmas shopping done, damn it! After a good cry, Kagome really felt like she needed to get out. So, that's exactly what she did. So far she had only half her list done. She needed to get something for her mom, Sango, and Miroku (he'd be heart broken if she didn't get him something).  
  
She was still debating whether or not to get Inu-yasha a Christmas gift. After all, he had said that he didn't celebrate Christmas. But he was her boss.  
  
And you're supposed to get your boss something right? It was brownie points for crying out loud! As she shopped she spotted many things she could give Inu-yasha but somehow something always drew her back. Like she was doing wrong by getting him something.  
  
She sighed as she entered a store. She'd get Sango some new makeup. She had been talking to her lately on how she was running low on her favorite pink eye shadow.  
  
She weaved her way through the endless shoppers and picked her way through the selection of beauty products.  
  
"May I help you miss?"  
  
"No...I'm fine," Kagome whispered as she eyed the eye shadow's different colors.  
  
The sale's clerk wandered off to help some other mindless fool who was swept away in the most commercialized holiday of the year.  
  
She backed away and ran into someone. She turned around to apologize and was met with the deep golden eyes of Inu-yasha. Her mouth dropped to the ground, as she stared at Inu-yasha. He was looking at her with as much surprise as she felt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Shopping, what does it look like?" Inu-yasha asked as he turned back to the display of mascara. "Fuck," he mumbled.  
  
Kagome peered over his shoulder, "Why are you buying makeup?"  
  
"Because I've decided to come out of the closet," Inu-yasha said dryly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No not really, geez woman," Inu-yasha rolled his molten eyes to the ceiling fan. "I'm buying a Christmas gift for my sister-in-law."  
  
"I thought that you didn't celebrate Christmas," Kagome said slowly.  
  
"I don't, but the rest of my family does," Inu-yasha said calmly as he looked through the eye shadow, "They'd kill me if I didn't get them any gifts. And I'm having issues on what to get her."  
  
"Maybe I can help," Kagome said meekly, "After all I am a woman. And I do wear a little makeup."  
  
Inu-yasha eyed her and sighed. "Sure."  
  
"Ok, what color eyes does she have?" Kagome began at once.  
  
"Red..." Inu-yasha said hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure to trust Kagome.  
  
"And what's her skin color?" Kagome asked with a smile as she watched the bemused Inu-yasha.  
  
"She's a kind of olive color," Inu-yasha said, "I think."  
  
Kagome grabbed a container of lipstick and a case of eye shadow. "Here, this will work."  
  
His clawed fingers lightly grazed hers and the electricity of his touch shot through her. She felt her heart speed up and a blush to rise in her cheeks. "I have to go!" she said suddenly and hurried out of the store, not bothering to pick up Sango's gift.  
  
If she had looked back, however, she would have seen a rejected looking Inu- yasha staring after her, his ears drooped.  
  


* * *

Kagome's cell vibrated when the tiny phone signaled that she'd received a text message. It was all the rage in Japan nowadays, no one spoke any more, they simply wrote out onto their cell phone like they would their laptops.  
  
She clicked open the phone and say the message from Sango:  
  
_U busy 2nite?_ the phone said in Sango's quick slang.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and typed, _y?_  
  
A new message soon was received and Kagome clicked the message open_. Want 2 have din /w me and Kohaku?_  
  
Kagome smiled and looked out her apartment window before returning to the phone. _Sure_  
  


* * *

Kagome rang the doorbell to Sango's apartment and her younger brother, Kohaku answered the door.  
  
He grinned when he saw Kagome, always being a fan of Kagome. "Kagome! Come on in!"  
  
"Thank you Kohaku," Kagome smiled and slipped her shoes off.  
  
Kohaku was fifteen and it was very evident that he had a huge crush on Kagome.  
  
Sango's parents ran a nature show on Discovery Channel, and often traveled the world. They would visit Sango and Kohaku when they had the chance, but the siblings preferred to stay in the sanctuary of their home, Tokyo.  
  
Sango often referred her family as the Wild Thornberries: Japan style.  
  
"So what are we having, squirt?" Kagome giggled and ruffled Kohaku's hair.  
  
He huffed as his already messy hair was further thrown into the chaos of tangles before smiling softly, "I don't know, you'll have to ask Sango." He took her coat from her. "She's in the kitchen," he added helpfully.  
  
Kagome smiled and winked at Kohaku before traveling to Sango's kitchen, were the said woman was stirring something in a pot and talking on a fifty's styled telephone. "For the final time, Miroku, I'm making dinner for Kagome and my brother. I _can not_ come down to the office and _'keep you company'_!" She rolled her eyes heavenward as Miroku said something, "NO!"  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled on an apron hanging off a hook. She always loved Sango's apartment, it always reminded her of an old fashion home. Perfect.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome and waved her towards a half-prepared salad. "Miroku, she's here, will you _please_ stop pestering me?" she tapped her fingers impatiently as Miroku said something 'suave' to her. "Fine, if you come over, will you promise never to bother me again?" A pause where Sango allowed a small smile. "Deal."  
  
She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and smiled at Kagome, "Miroku's coming over, I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not," Kagome beamed, "The more the merrier!"  
  
"Good, because he's bringing a friend," Sango said a little slyly. There was a knowing twinkle in her maroon eyes that caused Kagome to feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sango looked around nervously, but Kagome didn't notice, "Don't know. Guess we'll find out soon won't we?"  
  
Kagome nodded and began to chop some carrots.  
  
She totally missed Sango and Kohaku exchanging a brief look and a wink.  
  


* * *

"It will be good for you!" Miroku said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I will forever regret having the same apartment building as you," Inu- yasha muttered as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he was wearing a black t-shirt. His ears twitched towards Miroku's snickers and his Tennis shoe clad feet kicked a pebble down the street. "You're hiding something from me, what the fuck is it?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Miroku said as he skipped down the street, slamming down into puddles made from the melted snow. The bottoms of his pants were growing damp but it was hard to tell since they were black pants.  
  
"You're lying," Inu-yasha said crossly.  
  
"How do you know?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"One," Inu-yasha held up one finger, "Because you just gave me that look." He held up a second finger. "And two I can smell you lying," he tapped his nose, "This isn't here just for looks, you know."  
  
Miroku snorted and stopped in his skipping to allow the hanyou to catch up with him. "You're pathetic."  
  
"Me?" Inu-yasha asked dryly, "I'm not the one skipping down the street like I'm drunk as a skunk just because the woman I like invited me to dinner."  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"And she's only doing it because you bribed her," Inu-yasha said with snort.  
  
"No shattering my hopes or dreams today, Inu-yasha, if you do, I'll have to kill you!" Miroku said.  
  
"And how, pray tell, will you manage to do that?" Inu-yasha asked with a dark eyebrow raised to his hairline.  
  
"Well, my family does come from a long range of monks I can purify you," Miroku made a one handed prayer and bowed. "May Buddha bless your soul."  
  
This seemed a little too amusing to Inu-yasha and ten minutes of the walk was spent with Inu-yasha's cackles filling the air.  
  
"It isn't that funny!" Miroku snapped angrily as he tugged on his tiny ponytail in annoyance.  
  
"Yes it is," Inu-yasha chuckled, "You a monk? The biggest pervert I've ever known?"  
  
"What do you mean? It is a sin to even dream of bedding a woman," Miroku said with a look of innocence on his face. "I am as pure as purified water."  
  
"You know, they never get everything out of those bottled waters. They add stuff too," Inu-yasha said as he eyed his friend and colleague.  
  
"Ok, bad example," Miroku said and thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers, "I'm as innocent as a lamb!"  
  
"You know, in the feudal era the monks of Mt. Hiei would violate the roles of monks. They would eat fish, keep concubines, you know the kind of stuff you do."  
  
"I do not eat fish," Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Lies. I've seen you order meal number nine at McDonalds," Inu-yasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Silence is golden!" Miroku hissed.  
  
"Admit it, you aren't innocent at all. You'll probably be killed just like the monks in feudal era," Inu-yasha scoffed, "Their temples were burnt down and they were executed by Oba Nobunaga."  
  
"Thank you for that image," Miroku said dryly.  
  
Inu-yasha shrugged.  
  
"I'm serious, I will not resort to earthly sins!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Hey look a whore!" Inu-yasha pointed towards the other side of the street.  
  
"_WHERE_?" Miroku whipped around so fast he almost got whiplash.  
  
"Oh you just missed it, Miroku," Inu-yasha snapped his fingers. "Now, I have no idea where Sango lives, so can we hurry it up, please?"  
  
The rest of the walk was spent making fun of Miroku and resulted in Inu- yasha being in the best mood he'd experienced in years.  
  


* * *

The doorbell rang and Sango grinned, "I'll get it, you just finish the salad, Kagome."  
  
"Will do!" Kagome grinned and stirred the vegetables into the bowl of lettuce.  
  
Sango opened the door and was greeted by a grinning Miroku and a slightly apprehensive Inu-yasha.  
  
"Come on in, guys, make yourself at home," Sango said and stepped aside, "Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Yay!" Miroku said as he skipped into the house like a kid would in a candy shop.  
  
Inu-yasha and Sango both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, if you'll come this way, Inu-yasha!" Sango beamed and motioned for Inu-yasha to follow her. He felt kind of odd being in his employee's house having dinner like they were old friends. Maybe in a way he was?  
  
He shrugged and followed the maroon eyed girl to a dinner table where a boy sat playing a game boy. Sango snapped it from his hands.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" the boy snapped.  
  
"Kohaku, this is Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha, this is my brother Kohaku," Sango said as she plucked the batteries out of the game system and chucked them into the nearby garbage can.  
  
"Hey there squirt," Inu-yasha said with a wave.  
  
Kohaku smiled, "Yo!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, could you please get the salad?" Sango asked with a smile as she placed some food onto a hot plate.  
  
"Whatever," he shrugged and walked towards where the kitchen was. He could smell the vibrant smell of food wafting from it as well as a foreign smell that smelled distantly familiar. He shrugged and walked in.  
  
Imagine his surprise when he ran into Kagome who just finished the salad.  
  
They both gapped at each other. And then: "What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" they replied as one.  
  
They both stopped, it was kind of weird to say the same thing at the same time so they chose to remain silent.  
  
"I was invited," Inu-yasha finally said, once he was sure Kagome wasn't going to talk at the same time.  
  
"So was I," Kagome said as her eyes widened in realization. Moments later the cogs in Inu-yasha's head started turning and he too realized the intention of Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Bastards," Inu-yasha grumbled. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Um, so why are you in here?" Kagome finally asked after an awkward silence.  
  
"I needed the salad," Inu-yasha said pointing to the bowl Kagome held.  
  
She smiled and held the bowl out to him. He reached forward and grabbed the bowl. His rough, calloused hands closing over her delicate milky ones. They stood like that, their hands softly connected as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Um..."  
  
His eyes twinkled. "You need to let go, Kagome," he said with a smirk. She blushed bright red and released the bowl, her hands automatically going to her cheeks to try and hide her blush. He smirked and focused his attention on the lettuce and carrots that danced in the bowl.  
  
You know that would be funny to watch, carrots dancing...  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Inu-yasha asked with a smile. He was in a guest's house; he didn't think it wise to make a scene in his employee's house. Therefore, he was doing his best to stay on good terms with Kagome. Sure, they were having numerous rocky moments, but she was his employee as well....  
  
"Ok," she said, slightly nervous, as if he was going to shatter and totally explode in her face.  
  


* * *

After dinner, Sango and Miroku were doing dishes; Kohaku was walking over to his friend's house and Inu-yasha and Kagome were staring at each other across the table.  
  
Inu-yasha tilted his head so that he was peering at Kagome through his bangs. Seeing this, Kagome slowly descended her head to her folded arms, staring at him with a dead serious look on her face. The two stared until Kagome's eye began to twitch.  
  
Inu-yasha's lips were twitching as he tried to not smile and Kagome's eyes were twitching and starting to water when she refused to let them blink.  
  
After a long moment until Inu-yasha smirked and Kagome blinked...  
  
At the same time.  
  
"I win!" they both said.  
  
"No, I win," Inu-yasha announced as he leaned back in his chair and propped his foot up on the table.  
  
"No, I win!" Kagome insisted harshly as she leaned forward and whacked his feet aside.  
  
"That's a lie!" Inu-yasha said as he too leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart, both glaring angrily at the other.  
  
"You're the one who's lying!"  
  
"I demand a recount!"  
  
The two stared at each other; their glares mentally making them shiver as magma gold locked with oceanic blue.  
  


* * *

Inu-yasha slipped his shoes on, "Oi, Miroku! I'm leaving whether you're coming or not is not my concern."  
  
"Bye then, Inu-yasha!" Came Miroku's voice. He was too busy _'helping'_ Sango to bother with his friend and neighbor.  
  
He stepped out into the cold night, crossing his arms to keep as much warmth in as possible (he regretted wearing a short sleeved shirt) and walked towards his apartment.  
  
The world was dark and the snow seemed to withhold long enough for him to become lost in his thoughts. Tonight, he had actually been civil with Kagome. And that scared him. After what had happened so long ago he had sworn never to allow himself to go astray with another woman.  
  
But Kagome wasn't another woman. She was the same girl he'd fallen in love with during high school, and though he hated to admit it, he liked having her around. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter ten**  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. It had been a few days since Sango's 'dinner date' and she was getting ready for a real date with Kouga. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was considerate of her feelings and was kind to her, which was a nice change considering the way she was treated at her work place.  
  
She put some earnings on and grinned when the small gems glowed in the light. She wore a nice blue dress that matched the earnings, both seemed to sparkle under the light, but it was simply an illusion of the eyes. She looked up at the clock and deducted that Kouga would be late like most men. She sat nimbly on her couch and waited for the knocker on the door to click.  
  
Fifteen minutes after the expected time, the doorknocker was heard along the apartment and Kagome stood up with a smile. Checking herself in the mirror one more time and making sure that all the wrinkles were smoothed out of her dress, Kagome opened the door.  
  
Kouga smiled and handed her a bouquet of flowers. The soft delicate petals felt like silk under her fingertips as she invited him in and looked for a vase to put the flowers in before they left.  
  
"You look stunning today," Kouga said. He'd been remarkably kinder since the first date where he felt like he'd driven her away. In a way he had, but it had mostly been Kagome's guilty conscience of knowing Inu-yasha was back at the office probably fuming. But then again, they had been over for ten years, why would she feel guilt towards him?  
  
"Thank you, Kouga-Kun," Kagome said with a smile. "The flowers are lovely."  
  
"Not as lovely as you," Kouga said with a smile.  
  
Kagome couldn't help feel that comment was lame. Inu-yasha had-  
  
Why was she thinking about him at a time like this?  
  
She shook her head and turned towards Kouga with a smile. "Shall we go?"  
  
Kouga smiled and took her arm, looping it with his.  
  


* * *

Inu-yasha sat on the floor of his apartment staring at the ceiling as drop after drop of melted rain fell through the slightly ajar window. He had been too lazy to shut it and he found the cool air to be comforting him in a way he'd never achieve alone. His face was slightly red from punching his punching bag, but that had only been because he saw Kouga and Kagome walking down the sidewalk. His fury and his jealousy had flared and it took everything he had not to punch out of the damn wolf and to steal the human girl away from him.  
  
He panted heavily as he wiped away some beaded sweat collecting on his brow. His chest raised in deep breaths, the wisps of silver hair over the black shirt swayed in the breeze filtering in from the window and overall he felt like he'd just lost the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Or maybe he had long ago?  
  
He was a fool...  
  
He stood up quickly and grabbed his coat rushing out the door. He _did not_ like Kouga at all. He would make sure that he didn't pull any funny business.  
  


* * *

Kagome smiled at Kouga across the table. They had just ordered their food and Kagome was amazed at how nice the restaurant was. It was neat and tidy, the food smelled wonderful, the atmosphere was wonderful as well, Kouga was being sweet, he always complimented her, the waiter was friendly, and the music playing softly was charming…  
  
…So why did she want to get out?  
  
She sighed and nodded at something Kouga said and watched as he began to eat. She looked down and realized that her salad had come. She picked up her fork and began to eat the lettuce with delicate chews.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me, Kouga-kun," Kagome said as she chewed on a radish thoughtfully. The bitter taste of the white root vibrated in her mouth and was glad for the excuse to stop talking. Why was she torturing herself with these dates?_ 'Because I want to forget,_' she told herself numbly.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Kagome, you know how I like to do things for you," Kouga said with a smile.  
  
Kagome blushed and ate her salad in silence as Kouga spooned potato soup into his mouth. The appetizer was eaten in silence, with only a few smiles and nods in the others direction, but Kagome couldn't help but feel completely uncomfortable around the man. She felt a little dirty, using Kouga to spite Inu-yasha as well as to forget about the man. But her heart throbbed at the recollection of his face at Sango's. He seemed like he actually cared. But the next day at work he'd been his same jerky self.  
  
She didn't understand him. She didn't understand him at all. One minute he was a total jerk and the next he was actually decent towards her. What was wrong with the hotheaded silver haired man that she was in love with?  
  
What did she do to deserve this pain?  
  
_'Oh yeah, I broke up with him,'_ Kagome thought sourly, 'but _so what! Life is life! You break up; you can't expect to spend the rest of your life with your first boyfriend you met in high school. Get over yourself, Kagome, you have a perfectly handsome and sweet guy sitting in front of you and you're totally neglecting him...and why don't I _care_ that I'm neglecting him?'_  
  
Kagome smiled half-heartedly at Kouga, wishing that it was Inu-yasha she was having dinner with.  
  


* * *

"Kouga-Kun, thank you for a lovely night," Kagome searched her purse for her apartment keys. "We should do it again sometime."  
  
_'Oh Gods no,_' she added to herself.  
  
Kouga nodded, "I had a nice time too." He leaned in close and Kagome's breath hitched. _'oh shit, he's going to kiss me, oh shit, oh shit oh shit.'_ She was so spaced out that she didn't realize that Kouga's lips were on hers until it was too late. His lips weren't as soft and delicious as Inu- yasha's had been, but they were ok. She didn't close her eyes for fear of seeing a certain hanyou behind the closed lids and instead simply gazed at the wolf youkai, who seemed absorbed in her lips.  
  
It didn't feel right at all.  
  
Weren't you just supposed to click with someone?  
  
He pulled away and grinned at Kagome's blushing and slightly dazed face. He leaned in again and kissed her cheek. "Hey what's that on your ear?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome tried, stupidly, to see her ear. "What?"  
  
"There's a puncture mark on the earlobe," he touched it softly.  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's just a scar I got a long time ago."  
  
"Oh..." Kouga smiled until he suddenly stopped. He tilted his head to the side and his gaze seemed to waver around the small hallway outside her apartment. Kouga seemed to back off a little and smiled, though it seemed false. "I'll see you later, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked as Kouga marched off.  
  
"Bye..." Kagome entered her house and proceeded to spend the rest of the night paying her bills.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter Eleven**  
  
_"Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight, huh, Inu-yasha?" Kagome said with a smile as she gazed up at the twinkling lights.  
  
"I suppose," Inu-yasha said with a soft smile, his cheeks flushed pink from the winter wind. He smiled, "Want to hear something lame?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a smile, "What?"  
  
"Say the stars are beautiful again," Inu-yasha grinned boyishly his ears twitching away from the soft, night wind.  
  
Kagome giggled, "The stars are beautiful tonight."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you!" Inu-yasha chuckled, his eyes twinkling when Kagome lightly punched him. "See I told you it was lame."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Kagome leaned into his shoulder as they walked down the path of the snowy park. "But you make it cute."  
  
"Feh, everything about me is cute," Inu yasha grinned.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. "You're so conceited."  
  
"You made me this way, love," Inu yasha said as he captured her lips. "I love you..."  
  
_  


* * *

Kagome awoke slowly, her eyes staring at the ceiling for a long time, shadows flew across the darkened room as starlight seeped through the window.  
  
Sighing, Kagome glanced at her clock: five in the morning.  
  
Today, she decided, she'd call in sick and have a nice day to herself. Smiling softly she got up to take a shower. In her high school years, she had been quite the thespian, so...  
  
One hour later, Kagome was hacking and coughing into the phone. "Thanks again, Sango. Tell Inu-yasha I'm really sorry, ok?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome," Sango's voice carried through the wires, "I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Me too, Sango, thank you," Kagome coughed and hung up the phone, "For giving me a free ticket out of here!"  
  
She grinned again and grabbed her jacket. She was greeted with the crisp morning air as she strolled along the sidewalk. Snow fell from the sky in small little flakes, and her crystallized breath flew through the wintry air. "This is the life," she said absently as she placed a wool hat on her head. Her sparkling blue eyes looked ahead as she walked briskly across the street and to the park.  
  
Her long, slender legs came to a halt outside of the park, and she sighed softly. Lodging her hands into her jacket pockets Kagome walked airily into the frosty land.  
  
Small children ran screaming as they were plummeted with snowballs, their parents chasing after them and laughing happily. Junior high school girls ran giggling from the boys as they chased them with icicles, pretending to be serial killers. High school students sat on the wall that separated the play ground from a grassy clearing, them either smoking or commenting on how stupid younger children were and how much they hated them. (Ignoring the fact that they once were one.)  
  
Kagome smiled as she took a familiar path into the woodsy groove. The evergreens shielded the snowflakes reign and left the mossy ground unveiled, dead leaves littered the floor and tree roots protruded from the ground, and small patches of snow appeared here and there. Kagome's feet left imprints in the soft underbrush, her shoes cracking red leaves and snapping spare twigs.  
  
Finally, inside the groove of trees, Kagome came to a clearing in the path; the grassy area was covered by snow untouched by wandering children or playful adults. Kagome sat down on a bench and looked out at the peaceful scene. She was on the other side of the park, where a small pond was frozen over and snow was piling up to the size of small mountains.  
  
Truly a sight to behold. And Kagome had a feeling she was the only one to see it all winter. Little people knew of this site, for the only way to get to it was to weave your way down the path in the woods, but adults were apprehensive to take their small children such a path and instead directed their children to mounds of fresh snow for building snow creatures. She and Inu…she cut her thoughts off.  
  
"So pretty," She said absently as she tucked some hair behind her ear, her fingers grazing her earlobe, where small earrings were attached. But if some one were to look closely, they'd see a small scar no larger than the earring near the inside of her ear. The small puncture mark was barely noticeable and almost seemed like a birthmark, but Kagome hadn't acquired the mark until she was in high school. She giggled softly at the memory and closed her eyes, allowing the snow to gently caress her skin...like someone did to her so long ago...  
  
_"Inu yasha, my mother is in the other room!" Kagome hissed playfully and batted at the inu hanyou.  
  
Inu yasha gave her a puppy dog look and made his lip quiver, "Don't you love me, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course I love you, but you're being a nuisance!"  
  
"Ah, you're no fun, besides, if you're silent your mother won't hear," Inu yasha whispered huskily and continued to kiss her.  
  
"Inu-yasha. No, my mom will hear, at least wait until she's gone," Kagome yelped out as Inu yasha's lips traveled up her jaw line. "Inu yasha!!"  
  
"Shh, Kagome," Inu yasha mumbled against her ear as he nibbled the earlobe softly.  
  
"Inu yasha! Stop it that tickles!" Kagome giggled and she elbowed him in the abdomen.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened in pain as her arm dug into his crotch. Tears sprung to the corner of his eyes as he bit down in pain...however, he accidentally latched his fangs onto the tender bit of flesh that was Kagome's ear.  
  
"OW!" Kagome screeched out and tried to tug away from Inu yasha, whose fangs remained latched, but managed to tear the skin a little.  
  
After a moment of shocked pain, Inu yasha released her ear and let out a moan of agony. He curled up into a ball and fell to the floor.  
  
Kagome was clutching her ear as she bent down, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Inu yasha! I didn't mean to, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Inu yasha said in a voice that was a slight pitch higher than it should be, "I'll be fine..."  
  
Kagome, ignoring the small droplet of blood on her ear, knelt down by the fallen hanyou. "I'm so sorry; I totally did not mean to do that." Beside the situation, Kagome couldn't' help but giggle. "Want an ice pack or something?"  
  
Inu yasha glared at her for a moment before smiling, "Nah, I'm fine now.  
  
"_However,_ Never do that again," Inu yasha said fiercely. "That hurt like a bitch."  
  
Kagome giggled, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Inu yasha said, realizing that he'd bitten her ear, "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark."  
  
"__Moron__," Kagome muttered and smiled. "Well, if that didn't wake my mother up, nothing will." She smiled shyly and the hanyou's eyes widened briefly before breaking out into a grin.  
  
"You mean…?" the girl nodded and the hanyou slowly slinked over her. That night they gave themselves everything they had to the other, sharing something that would stay with them forever more...  
_  
"Hey?" Kagome opened her eyes and her flashback shattered as she realized that she was out in the snow and a small pile of snow was collecting in her lap. She looked up at the person who had spoken to her and paled.  
  
Inu yasha stood before her, his scarf blowing in the wind and a hat pulled over his adorable puppy ears. His golden eyes seemed amused and slightly hesitant as he gazed down at her. He held an umbrella over his head, shielding the snow from his already red face.  
  
"Sango said you called in sick today," Inu yasha said curiously, "Funny, last time I checked falling asleep in the snow would make you sicker."  
  
"I...was taking a walk when I had a dizzy spell and passed out," Kagome said quickly and fidgeted.  
  
"I can smell when you lie, or have you forgotten that?" Inu yasha said with a grin. "So I take it you're playing hooky too, ne?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Inu yasha shrugged, "I didn't feel like coming into work today so I told Sesshoumaru that I got snowed in."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and stood up, brushing the snow off her wet jeans. "Oh," She said, she brushed some snow from her shoulders and off her hair.  
  
Inu yasha held the umbrella out for her and she gratefully stepped underneath it. The two stood in silence for a while before Inu yasha cleared his throat, "Want me to walk you back to your apartment?"  
  
"I'd like that," Kagome said. It was funny, one minute they would be screaming at each other and the next they could actually be almost civil with each other. Almost like they were friends. She chuckled at that thought and gazed up at Inu yasha, his golden eyes were trained to the ground, making sure they didn't step on any ice.  
  
She felt more comfortable around Inu yasha then she ever had with anyone else before. Not even Naraku had made her feel safe, and Kouga was just plain creepy. A few years back she'd met a boy named Hojo, but it hadn't worked out...Inu yasha was by far the greatest man she'd ever met, despite his faults.  
  
She glanced around and realized that she was in front of her apartment building. "Hey, how did you know where I lived?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
Inu yasha blushed and pretended to be occupied with closing his umbrella and dusting off small amounts of snow from the doorknob of Kagome's apartment building. "I never said this was it, did I? You just did," he said quickly, "Well, I was going to go in and.....use the bathroom, but you know, this is yours so, I expect to see you at the office tomorrow."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes sir."  
  
Truth be told, Inu yasha had followed Kagome and Kouga on their date and it had taken everything he could to not rip the wolf's head off. Instead, he had growled deeply when he leaned into her for a kiss. It took him a moment, but he soon heard the deep warning from his throat and had left Kagome in a hurry, much to his relief.  
  
As Kagome entered her apartment he softly smiled and continued on his way. He had a certain thing he needed to do at the office.__


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter twelve**  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she looked through the paperwork she was filing for Inu-yasha. It was only a few weeks ago that she had started working for Inu-yasha, and back then they had been so uneasy around each other. It seemed like they were finally warming up to one another, and this placed Kagome in very high spirits. She rocked her head from side to side as she listened to the music on her headphones. She tapped her foot happily and placed the rest of the papers in her drawer before leaning back in her chair. The good thing about being a secretary: you get paid a lot for doing almost nothing. At least, that was the way for her.  
  
The door cracked open and Kagome glanced up from her paperwork, surprised to see Kouga. She knew that the wolf youkai worked in the building, but wasn't sure where or when he worked. She smiled her greeting and slipped off her headphones to let them hang around her neck. "Good morning, Kouga- Kun, can I help you?" Kagome said with a smile and stood up walking towards the wolf.  
  
He gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Kagome, but no."  
  
Kagome blinked. Kouga was usual over confident and a little scary, but now he seemed depressed and even scarier that way. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kouga snorted and sighed, shaking his head. Locks of black hair tumbled from behind his head, where it was positioned in a high ponytail. His blazing blue eyes looked dull and tired, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. It was then that she noticed that he was holding a crate under his arm, filled with mementos and trinkets. She raised an eyebrow. "Kouga- Kun..."  
  
"I'm being repositioned," Kouga said sadly, he looked as tired as his eyes and his voice was shaky and sad.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mother's been sick recently, and she got worse last night..." Kouga sighed, "She lives in Nagasaki, and when I asked for a vacation from Inu- yasha...he agreed."  
  
"That's horrible, Kouga-Kun," Kagome said with a frown, "How long are you going to be able to stay with your mother?"  
  
"For a long time," Kouga said dismissively.  
  
"What do you mean a long time? Did Inu-yasha give you a long vacation?" Kagome asked, surprised and very confused at the wolf's reaction to the conversation.  
  
Kouga chuckled, but it was a weak and dry laugh. Like when you laugh to try and show that you really don't care but deep down you really wish the conversation would change subjects. His laugh was hollow and empty. "No, no he didn't give me a vacation." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Then..." Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "He didn't!"  
  
Kouga nodded sadly, "He fired me."  
  


* * *

Inu-yasha fiddled helplessly with the mechanical pencil. What was the big deal about them? They were just like a pencil, if not more annoying. Pens were much better. The little container where you stored the lead was impossible to get open. The way to do it was to lift the eraser and a tiny hole would appear, but Inu-yasha's claws sliced through the soft rubber and made it nearly impossible for his claws to get rid of. Plus, every time he wrote to hard the lead would snap and hit him in the eye or roll off his desk only to be eaten by Rin's new kitten (who had insisted on bringing the poor creature into the office).  
  
As his claws slipped over the tiny white eraser, Inu-yasha resisted the urge to shout profanities at the Sanrino Gift Gate (Rin had gotten him the pencil for his birthday). He cursed softly under his breath, praying that his young and impressionable nieces didn't hear their uncle using the colorful language that they shouldn't learn until they were at least thirteen.  
  
After what seemed like hours of trying, the eraser slipped a little. Inu-yasha gave a yelp of happiness and was about to add the graphite when his office door slammed open. He jumped in surprise and the rods of lead fell to the floor, where the kitten quickly destroyed all hopes of his pencil working ever again. He cursed loudly this time, not caring that Rin gasped and Kirara looked entertained (as she whipped out a notepad and quickly wrote the profanity down).  
  
"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, his afternoon of polite words was over. The dam that held in the vulgar language was destroyed and they began pouring out. Kirara had the sense to cover Rin's ears, while making a mental note to write down the words later.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she snapped angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the hanyou, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"My problem is this god damn pencil," he said picking up the blue plastic writing tool, "It's being a nuisance and won't allow me to write stuff down!"  
  
"Not that, smart ass, _I mean what is your problem?"_" Inu yasha took in her appearance. Her hair wasn't up in that annoying bun for once, and was instead freely hanging along her shoulders. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger and malice. Her fists were clenched to the point that her knuckles were turning white...  
  
Whatever he did was bad. He found himself gulping as she strode forward in two even steps and was staring nose to nose at him, her eyes even scarier this close.  
  
"Kagome...is something wrong?" he asked softly, freaking out and deciding raising his voice to the vengeful Kagome was not a smart move.  
  
Kagome's eyes bored into his and he gulped again, his hands gripping the back of the desk. She leaned forward and made his back bend back in an awkward and extremely uncomfortable position. "Don't act like you don't know!" she snapped/  
  
"But I don't!" he glared back, realizing that he was being weak in the face of danger...very scary danger.  
  
"Why in the seven hells did you fire Kouga!?" she snapped finally and retreated, standing uncomfortably on one foot, her arms crossed. "Well?" she snapped.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed. This was the reason she was being a bitch? He snorted and glared at her, his golden eyes igniting into a hidden fire fueled by passion. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Maybe because I care about him?" she snapped back.  
  
His eyes widened in anger before he clenched his fist. "I fired him because he wasn't doing his job!"  
  
"Bull shit, he was probably working harder than you!" she glared. "He was probably sitting in his office all day filing paperwork and designing new games for your sorry ass nieces to play!"  
  
In the corner Kirara scoffed and Rin remained oblivious, having taken Kirara's headphones.  
  
"Kouga. Works. In. The. Mail. Room." Inu-yasha growled deeply and took a step towards Kagome, his figure towering above hers in annoyance and anger. "Now, I have a pencil that is being a bitch, I have a secretary that's being a bitch, I'm taking care of a kitten that is a bitch, and I am not in the mood to listen to you, got that?"  
  
Kagome pounded against his chest, "No I don't _'got that'_! I want to know the reason why he was fired!"  
  
"Because he left on the job," Inu yasha snapped. He didn't understand why Kagome was being so touchy about this subject but wasn't about to back down.  
  
"But so did I, and I'm still here!" Kagome glared.  
  
"Do you want to be fired?" Inu yasha said fiercely, his frustration for the pencil forgotten as he multiplied all his anger into the one small woman below him. Was she an idiot? Did she truly want to get fired or was she just stupid!?  
  
"NO!" Kagome snapped. Inu yasha was the best job she could find. She had thought of quitting just to get away from the turmoil of this tension, but he paid her the most of any jobs she could find in the newspaper, and didn't want to give that up. Her bills weren't cheap.  
  
"Then what the fuck are you complaining about?" he growled.  
  
"Inu yasha! Kouga needs to support his sick mother!" Kagome glared angrily, and huffed, her blue eyes staring up at him, "He was up all last night thinking about he's going to support her!"  
  
"Bull shit! His mom's been dead since he was fifteen!" Inu yasha stated, "He only wants pity." He rolled his eyes. "He's a stupid little wolf who thrives on attention!"  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome said softer, not sure who to believe. It didn't sound too unlikely, but then again, Inu yasha could be jealous.  
  
"Maybe because he was moping about it last month when it was her birthday?" Inu yasha spoke to her as if she was stupid and couldn't possibly comprehend. "Yeah, Ayame from down the hall sent him a sympathy wreath."  
  
"Why are you such a jerk?" Kagome screeched. Inu yasha's ears flattened against his head.  
  
Now that he'd gone temporarily death, and some dogs that were waiting outside the building probably were too, he stared at her in shock. Him a jerk? He was only stating that Kouga was a deceiving bastard. Didn't she see that? "Why are you such a bitch?" He mentally cringed, ok, that sounded a lot harsher than he had meant it to be. But that was often the case when insulting someone…  
  
Kagome pulled her hair in frustration. "Inu yasha...YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
She spun on her heel and began to march out, Inu yasha glared after her. "Me impossible? Then what the fuck are you, you're a goddamn bitch. Stay out of my office from now on!"  
  
"Whatever, I wouldn't set foot in this office even if you paid me!" She scoffed and walked out of his office, grabbing her jacket from her chair. "I'm taking a break!"  
  
"Oh no you don't, get your fat ass back here!" Inu yasha pointed to her desk as he walked out of his office. "You were _'sick'_ yesterday, you GET NO BREAKS today!"  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome said dangerously slow. Her voice small and calm.  
  
"You heard me, wench!" Inu yasha barked, his eyes flashing red in his anger.  
  
Kagome stormed up to him and slapped him across the cheek hard. "Bastard!" A moment of silence passed between them as the slap seemed to echo across the room. Her eyes widened in shock and he flinched at the impact of her hand against his cheek. He could feel the red welt rising on his tanned skin.  
  
Inu yasha stared at her in stunned silence and gingerly touched his cheek. "Y-You slapped me!"  
  
Kagome looked alarmed. She'd just slapped her boss. Oh shit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
His nose twitched and he stared at her in shock. His ears were fully alert and perked towards her. He blinked in surprise and they both stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and tentatively touched his cheek, her delicate fingers tracing his sensitive cheek. The simple touch sent a firm spark of electricity through them and their eyes locked again.  
  
"I-It's ok...I deserved it," he said softly, his arm falling limply at his side. He felt ashamed of himself. This was Kagome; she didn't deserve his attitude, not her. Maybe the rest of the world, but not her. He sighed.  
  
Kagome's fingers remained on his red cheek; red from the embarrassment and the stinging assault Kagome had dealt him.  
  
He looked at Kagome and couldn't help but think that the girl still had her spunk. He'd always loved that about Kagome, she was spunky, carefree and sweet. His heart ached for her touch and for the first time in the weeks he'd been in her company he realized how much he truly needed her. His heart throbbed as her thumb self consciously started to stroke his cheek. Her blue eyes were staring intently at his golden orbs.  
  
Kagome almost didn't recognize the look that Inu yasha was giving her. She hadn't seen that look on his face for so long. The way that his face was free of his scowl, his lips slightly turned upward, his eyes shinning down at her. It almost seemed surreal the position they were standing in. Could it really be that she was standing alone in her office with the man she loved looking down at her with soft eyes?  
  
Her heart started to pound as his eyes became half lidded and she could tell that hers were soon closing as well. The world seemed to drift away from her, and she was floating on air. Her delicate hands gripped his face and pulled him closer to her while his own slinked around her waist and rested idly on her back.  
  
Their faces were inches apart, their breaths caressing the other's skin, their lips moments away from crushing against one another.  
  
Kagome's feet rose to her tip toes and was about to touch Inu yasha's velvety soft lips, she wondered if they were as soft as she remembered, when...the door opened.  
  
"Inu yasha I have those papers you----_HELLO_!" Miroku grinned wickedly when he saw the two locked in an almost embrace. "Why, I didn't know I was interrupting something, I'll just leave-"  
  
"Miroku, my office. Now." Inu yasha said crossly and pulled away from Kagome so fast she was almost given whiplash. She watched in confusion as Inu yasha strode across the room, grabbed Miroku's shirt collar and retreated into the confides of his office space, the door slamming shock and the unmistaken click of the lock resounded across the deathly silent room.  
  


* * *

Inu yasha leaned against the door; his ears swiveled to listen to the girl outside the door. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook with adrenaline. The feeling...that feeling...  
  
He gulped and ran a shaky hand over his face before standing upright and moving away from the door. Miroku stood with a perverted smile on his face and his eyebrows so high they disappeared at his hairline.  
  
"Congratulations," He said with a huge grin and held his hand up for a high five.  
  
Inu yasha stared at it for a long time, his golden eyes glazed over and his face ghostly white. Miroku, noticing the hanyou's obvious distress, lowered his hand and stared at his friend. Inu yasha's hands were shaking and his knees were buckled. His silver hair seemed dull and his golden eyes looked like a child's who'd been caught in the cookie jar.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked slowly.  
  
Inu yasha collapsed to the floor but continued to stare at the same spot where Miroku's hand once was. "Is something wrong?" Inu yasha whispered in disbelief. "Is something wrong?" his voice rose in volume but still kept the same tone of an abandoned puppy that'd just been kicked.  
  
"Of course there's something wrong!" Inu yasha stood up so fast, Miroku had to back up a bit in surprise, his hand clutching his beating heart.  
  
"Damn Inu yasha, relax!" Miroku said, his voice shaking in surprise, "You act like you didn't want to kiss her!"  
  
Inu yasha started pacing around, his hands running irritably through his hair and his feet kicking anything that got in his path. Kirara and Rin both watched amused and the kitten stared only briefly from her position on Inu yasha's desk.  
  
"What have I done?" Inu yasha questioned him. "I wasn't supposed to do that! Damn damn damn damn it! Baka baka baka!"  
  
He started pounding his head against the wall and Miroku had to fight from laughing his head off at the comical sight. But his concern soon overrode his amusement and he walked briskly towards his boss. Gently touching his friend's shoulder, Miroku pulled the inu hanyou away and lead him to his chair behind his desk.  
  
Miroku shooed the kitten and sat Inu yasha down, staring firmly at him. "You can't deny it any longer, you love Kagome."  
  
Inu yasha blushed and looked away.  
  
Miroku continued, "There hasn't been a single day where you haven't thought of her. Ever since the breakup you've felt so alone and empty. You told me what you did ten years ago, and what you were going to do, and yet, you weren't fast enough and ultimately lead yourself to heartbreak and pain for ten years."  
  
Inu yasha looked at his clasped hands, which were gripping a piece of paper like a stress ball. His ears were drooped and his eyes were hidden under his bangs. He gulped softly and clutched the paper tighter.  
  
"So, why, Inu yasha, when Kagome is willing to come back to you, why do you push her away?" Miroku said, this confused him. Inu yasha was moping and moping and when he could get what he wanted, he pushed it away. But why?  
  
"Because," Inu yasha said softly, his voice low and pathetic. "I can't...allow myself..."  
  
"To give yourself more pain?" Miroku's features dawned with realization and he knelt by his tragically fallen friend. "Inu yasha, you need to give her another chance. Kagome...she loves you, I'm sure of it."  
  
Inu yasha didn't meet Miroku's eyes. "I can't."  
  
"Yes you can, all you have to do is walk out there-"  
  
"I can't," Inu yasha said more firmly, his golden eyes finally raising and glaring at Miroku. "Get out."  
  
"Inu yasha-"  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat and began to walk towards the door. As his fingers touched the doorknob he turned back towards the hanyou. "Inu yasha, you may try, but you can't run away from everything."  
  
With that he creaked the door open and walked out the office door, leaving Inu yasha to his thoughts and feelings.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Kagome gulped as she stood before the door. Never before had she realized how large and deadly the simple wooden door really was. Behind it, there could be the timid puppy or the furious dog. She wasn't sure which, and after yesterday's awkward scenario, she was a little hesitant to even be fifty feet near him.  
  
She smoothed out her skirt and readjusted her blouse. She licked her parched lips and touched her hair, smoothing it of any flyaways that may be present. She took a deep breath before releasing a long exhale, the tension in her shoulders obvious and her palms growing sweaty. Why was she getting so worked up over a boy? ...A man?  
  
Taking one last breath she knocked on the door.  
  


* * *

Inu yasha quirked an amused eyebrow. He could tell Kagome was on the other side of the office and she was very tense and apprehensive to knock on his door. He chuckled darkly to himself and cleared away his desk of papers that had no importance to him.  
  
He looked at his ceiling and took a deep breath when she finally got the courage to knock on the door. "Come in," he said patiently, pretending to not know that the woman had been standing outside his door for ten minutes.  
  
His chair swiveled and a loud resounding creak echoed through the office. Kagome took a few hesitant steps into the room, her head bowed and her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.  
  
"What is it?" Inu yasha drawled out, trying to sound bored and push the quiver in his voice down.  
  
Kagome tensed at the sound of his voice and hesitantly looked up at him. She licked her lips again and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I came to...apologize about yesterday."  
  
Inu yasha stood up and walked around his desk, standing before him. His long silver hair swished across his back and his golden eyes peered at her, causing her to look away from the piercing gaze.  
  
"I thought we went over this yesterday," Inu yasha said as he rubbed his temple idly.  
  
"I know, but I really am sorry. For everything. For yelling at you about Kouga, for calling you inappropriate names and for...slapping you," She said slowly, her blue eyes finally meeting his own.  
  
Inu yasha shrugged, "It's ok, really. Kouga will be fine, I've been called worse, and I don't even feel it anymore." He rocked slowly back and forth on the balls of his feet. He looked at her expecting her to leave but she remained rooted to the spot. "Is there something else you needed to speak to me about?"  
  
"I..." Kagome blushed softly and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at the window behind Inu yasha and watched the sunny sky greet the crisp air. "Are you really sure its ok?"  
  
"Would you stop that?" Inu yasha barked, growing irritated, "I accepted your apology, what more do you want, woman?"  
  
Kagome felt her anger boil but remained in her calm state, "Well excuse me for being worried about you!"  
  
"You aren't worried about me," Inu yasha snorted, "You just don't want to lose your job."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome hissed and clenched her fists. So much for feeling sorry for her boss, so much for having some sympathy, so much for everything! He was just ASKING for an ass kicking.  
  
"You heard me," He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Are you done yet or must I be nagged by your appearance?"  
  
"_You_!" Kagome snapped angrily and resisted the urge to punch his gut. "You are impossible!"  
  
"I thought we had this conversation already," Inu yasha hissed through his teeth. "Is there anything _else_ I don't know?"  
  
Kagome growled softly and huffed angrily. "Fine. I'll leave."  
  
"You do that," Inu yasha said and turned back to his desk.  
  
Kagome fumed and began to walk out.  
  
"Oh and Kagome?" Inu yasha asked in fake sweetness, "Don't stand outside my door for ten minutes next time, it's very annoying and distracting."  
  
Kagome's response was slamming the door shut.  
  


* * *

"I don't understand, Sango!" Kagome said loudly as she stirred sugar into her coffee. "One minute he's his old sweet self that I remember and the next he's a total asshole."  
  
"Are you sure you're the victim here, Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked as she stared at the brown liquid swirling in her coffee mug.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome snapped at her friend. The woman didn't respond at first, instead relished in the feel of the mug's cool ceramic texture against her lips.  
  
She rubbed her chin for a moment before looking at Kagome. "Think about it, Kagome, there obviously has to be something up with him that prevented him from moving on and forgetting you. I mean, you moved on, you've dated many men before meeting up with him again, ten years is a long time." She sipped her coffee and peered at Kagome over the rim. Setting down the cup, she continued, "Obviously ten years is a long time, a long time to forget, forgive and move on. Something has to be keeping Inu yasha tied. And he hates it."  
  
"That's not true, he just hates me," Kagome said glumly. She idly twisted the spoon around her mug. "Oh Sango, I didn't know how much I missed him until I saw him again! I'm such a fool!"  
  
"You both are," Sango said softly to herself before sighing loudly. "Kagome- Chan, you know Inu yasha better than I do-"  
  
"Knew." Kagome corrected, "He's completely different from the Inu yasha I once knew. He's rude, arrogant, pompous, snobbish, hard headed, stubborn, gorgeous, rough, powerful- and yet so handsome and wonderful-"  
  
She shook her head, "What am I saying? After all he's been through; he'd never give me the time of day."  
  
Sango sighed softly. "Kagome, listen to me."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend softly and set down her now empty mug of coffee.  
  
Sango's maroon eyes stared intently at Kagome's blue ones, they locked for a long time and Kagome blinked in surprise, "Sango?"  
  
Sango looked away and stared at the floor for a long time before clearing her throat. "No one knows how long it can take to heal a broken heart, Kagome, but to see the one who broke it, and may still hold it, tends to make us bitter and cold."  
  
Kagome nodded but seemed sad. "He'd never want me back," she said pitifully, "He hates me."  
  


* * *

Kagome walked home sadly, she had missed the bus and had to walk home to her apartment. She didn't mind much, her home wasn't too far away, and she couldn't deny the fact that she needed the exercise. The air was crisp and cold, even with the sun beating down behind her as it slowly sank into the west. She yawned softly, having not gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
Her mind had been plagued by that almost kiss...  
  
If Miroku had just been two minutes later…  
  
No, she shouldn't think those kinds of thoughts; after all, she was the bitchy ex-girlfriend that toyed with her boyfriend's heart before finally dumping him for some dirt bag she barely knew. She never realized how much she loved Inu yasha until he was gone and away from her reach. Naraku was nothing compared to the beautiful silver haired hanyou she fancied.  
  
But...  
  
Her hand lightly touched the doorknob of her apartment and turned the key into the lock. Hearing the soft click, she entered her humble abode with a heavy heart. She bit her lip and fought back the inevitable tears that collected in the corners of her aquamarine blue eyes. The glassy orbs focused on her phone and she checked for messages.  
  
The flashing red light told her that she did have new messages, in fact, five. Her heart lifted and she whipped her eyes. Hopefully it was her mother calling for a lunch date, she really needed some company.  
  
She clicked the access code for her message box and went through the phone messages. One was from her mother, the other from Sango and the others from other various friends. But the last message made her gasp and drop the phone in surprise.  
  


* * *

The next day, being her day off, Kagome peered out of her apartment door, as if expecting something to hop out and attack her.  
  
The phone message replayed itself in her head like a continuously broken record and the crisp male voice kept repeating: _meet me at the park, meet me at the park_.  
  
Why would she need to go there of all places?  
  
She gripped her purse and walked briskly to the park.  
  
The message had told her to meet him at the large tree near the playground with the red slide. With all the snow around, it was hard for Kagome to locate the red slide, but as she drew nearer, the tall evergreen tree loomed above her in all its magnificence.  
  
She met him under the tree and he grinned at her, his eyes shinning brightly, "Good morning."  
  
"G'morning," she replied numbly and rubbed her cheeks to get some circulation in them.  
  
"I called you for a reason," He said with a nod and grabbed her hand, "Let's go sit down somewhere."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched the man pull lightly on his ponytail, a habit he had never been able to break. As they approached a picnic table located under a tree, he helped Kagome sit down before sitting on the bench directly across from her.  
  
"So, why the park?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He grinned wolfishly and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly, "I didn't want to make it too inconvenient for you."  
  
"We could have just met at my apartment, it would have been warmer," Kagome said as she rubbed her arms.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Would you trust me in your house, Kagome?"  
  
"No," Kagome sighed and her breath became a small cloud of white. "So, why did you bring me here, Miroku?"  
  
The said man looked around, making sure no one was listening to what he was about to say. He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "Sango told me."  
  
"_SHE DID WHAT_?" Kagome screeched and caused some roosting birds to scatter into the air with cries of anger and resentment to the human girl.  
  
"Please be calm, Miss Kagome," Miroku waved his hands and motioned for her to sit down. When she did, he cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap, "As you know, Inu-yasha and I are friends." He waited for Kagome to nod in understanding before continuing, "So naturally I know how he feels and what's going on in his head."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her ears perked, hanging onto Miroku's every word, "And?"  
  
"He loves you," Miroku said firmly without a beat of hesitation.  
  
The world seemed to grow warmer, the sun shining above her was warm and comforting, the air was no longer crisp and unbearable, it felt like it was warm: like a tropical breeze. Her heart thundered in her chest and she felt like she would faint.  
  
"N-No, seriously, Miroku," Kagome stammered out, her cheeks red in embarrassment.  
  
"I am quite serious, Kagome," Miroku said, his eyes leaving no room for argument. "He hates to admit it, but his heart still lies with you, even after all these years. I don't know why, no offense, but his soul lives on only for you, his heart beats only for you and he sees only you."  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, "Quite the poet, I see. What do you do, attend poetry meetings?"  
  
"I get around," Miroku said with a shrug and stood, "Kagome, if you really want Inu yasha to be happy, tell him. It will do us all some good." He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know how many bumps on the head I can take. Please, Kagome, don't hurt him any more than he already is."  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide and she nodded happily, "I will! Thank you Miroku!" She rushed into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
Miroku grinned and rubbed her butt.  
  
With a new bonk on his head and a sheepish grin on his face, Miroku waved to a lively and excited Kagome as she ran towards her work place.  
  


* * *

By the time Kagome got to the office, up the elevator and into her office, her lively attitude had deflated to nothing but a moping teenager. She sighed and tried to sooth her racked nerves or the quiver that surrounded her knees when she stood or her arms when she tried to reach for the door. She gulped loudly and then marched up to his door, knocking loudly.  
  
She paused and waited for an answer. After a few moments she knocked again, louder this time. She tapped her foot in impatience and growled softly when there was still no answer.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" she shouted angrily, "I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me, so get up and come answer the door!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She sighed loudly and took a large breath. Then she launched herself at the door like a rampaging animal and attacked the wooden door like her life depended on it. She kicked and shoved at the door and bashed a shoulder into it. She rotated around and pressed her back against the door and shoved up against it, her head thrown down in concentration.  
  
"There's such thing as a doorknob," Kagome looked up in alarm and nearly face faulted.  
  
Inu yasha stood in front of her. His legs were complimented with black slacks and his bare feet, instead of the usual classy shoes. His white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned and without a tie. In his hand, he held his jacket, slightly thrown over his shoulder. His eyebrow was raised in amusement, "Hello, Kagome, unless I'm mistaken, this is your day off?"  
  
Kagome blushed and stood upright, readjusting her skirt. She looked up at Inu yasha and took in his appearance. He sipped some coffee indifferently with his eyebrow still arched.  
  
"Why is that whenever I see you, your fidgeting like crazy?" Inu yasha chuckled. Truth be told, he was in a good mood today, and Kagome's presence was not as annoying as it normally would be.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Anyways," Inu yasha cut her off with another sip of his coffee, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..." she couldn't tell him the reason: _'yeah, I came here to say I love you.'_ That would just seem like a cruel joke. "I forgot my jacket!"  
  
Inu yasha raised both eyebrows and his golden eyes twinkled in amusement. "Really now?" He tapped his foot impatiently and cracked his toes. Kagome looked at him with a slight look of disgust at the action before cringing at the loud crack that filled the room.  
  
"Yes," Kagome began throwing random things off her desk in a futile (and fake) attempt to find her coat. "Not here!"  
  
"Kagome cut it out, I know you didn't leave your jacket," He shrugged, "If you did, Nazuna would have picked it up by now."  
  
"Nazuna?" Kagome asked in confusion.  
  
"The maid, genius," Inu yasha said flatly and walked towards Kagome, his long silver hair swishing behind him and his ears perked towards her. "So what are you really doing here?"  
  
"I'm..." Kagome brought up all the courage she could muster and puffed out her chest. "I came here to tell you something important."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Inu yasha asked with a bemused look on his face.  
  
_'Its not or never,'_ Kagome thought, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.  
  
"Inu yasha..." she began.  
  
Inu yasha's ears perked higher and he raised his coffee mug to his lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened and he gasped. The coffee mug slipped from his fingers before they made it to his lips, crashing to the carpeted floor and spilling the brown liquid along the cream colored fabric. The cup rolled slightly, dumping the rest of the liquid onto the floor. His jacket fell from behind his back and into a little bundle on the ground. His golden eyes were wide in surprise as his mouth dropped open. He resembled a gaping fish.  
  
"You...what?" His voice was hoarse, his golden eyes returned to their normal size and he gulped loudly.  
  
"I...love you, Inu yasha," Kagome whispered in embarrassment.  
  
He took a step towards her, ignoring the fact that the coffee stain had spread to his jacket and the article of clothing would probably smell of the Columbian bean for a while. His eyes were transfixed on hers, golden locked in a fiery gaze of disbelief.  
  
"You do?" he insisted softly and his hands reached out to touch her, before drawing back.  
  
"I still love you," she said firmly this time.  
  
Inu yasha's mouth closed in shock and he stood awkwardly in the room like a straight man would at a gay party.  
  
He licked his lips and opened his mouth and Kagome smiled softly, he was going to say it, just like Sango and Miroku had said.  
  
His eyes suddenly narrowed and the golden eyes bored into hers and he spoke with the harshest and the deadliest voice she'd ever heard. The venom evident in his voice and his golden eyes blazed with anger:  
  
**"Bull shit."**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter fourteen**  
  
author's notes: Time for my shameless advertisements. If you like fluffy/angsty stories, then check out my beta's stories. They are seriously kick ass. You can find the links in my bio page or you can find it on your own (Tennyo no ame)  
  


* * *

"I still love you," she said firmly this time.  
  
Inu yasha's mouth closed in shock and he stood awkwardly in the room like a straight man would at a gay party.  
  
He licked his lips and opened his mouth and Kagome smiled softly, he was going to say it, just like Sango and Miroku had said.  
  
His eyes suddenly narrowed and the golden eyes bored into hers and he spoke with the harshest and the deadliest voice she'd ever heard. The venom evident in her voice and his golden eyes blazed with anger:  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
Kagome gasped loudly and took a step back from him, her blue eyes wide in shock, "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he snapped and clenched his fist. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but the great Inu yasha would never admit to that, instead he lowered his head so that his bangs cast a shadow over his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
Kagome couldn't control it any longer; tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks in two straight rivers. "Wh-wha-what?"  
  
He glared at her fiercely, a glare that could freeze fire or melt a glacier, "Don't you dare say that to me!"  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"I don't believe you," he punched a wall behind her and she gasped loudly his face was close to hers, their noses almost touching, "I can never believe you when I know that your talking shit to me!"  
  
"I'm not!" Kagome insisted, "I love-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he pulled away from her and glared at the window. His lips were curled back in a vicious scowl and his fists were clenched so tight, his claws were digging into his skin.  
  
"But, Inu yasha," she said pathetically, this had been a mistake, she should have waited, she shouldn't have listened to Miroku and Sango. "I'm not lying! I really do love you!"  
  
Inu yasha didn't look in her direction for a long time, and when he did Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. His golden eyes were shimmering and were overflowing with tears that fell down his cheeks rapidly.  
  
Inu yasha was crying.  
  
He didn't sob or sniff or wail, he just stood there with the liquid rushing from his eyes to collect at his cheek and fall to the ground near the coffee stain. He looked at her sadly, his hands gone slack and small droplets of blood falling to the ground with his tears.  
  
"How can you stand there and just say that to me," he said sadly, his ears drooped, "How can you stand before me and say that you love me, when if a nice boy were to walk in right now, you'd leave with him?"  
  
"I wouldn't!" Kagome insisted and reached out for him.  
  
"Don't touch me," he demanded and Kagome ceased her advance.  
  
Kagome pulled her hand back as if she had been burned and cradled the hand to her chest. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears staring as Inu yasha made no move to shoo away his own. Perhaps he wasn't aware of his tears?  
  
They stood in a long awkward silence, just staring at one another, before Inu yasha dipped down and picked up his jacket and examining the stain there. Kagome made an attempt to speak again, but he was soon charging towards the door. The slammed it open and marched away down the hall.  
  
When his footsteps disappeared and not even his echoes could be heard, Kagome collapsed to the ground and sobbed.  
  


* * *

Inu yasha wiped away his tears desperately as he pounded on the door of Sesshoumaru's office. He waited a moment before his brother answered the door. He raised an amused eyebrow and stepped aside, watching his brother enter. He shooed away his daughters and offered a chair to Inu yasha. "What is it, Inu yasha?" He asked calmly and folded his hands into a tight ball. "You look troubled," he paused and stared in shock, his eyes widening a tad, "And your eyes are puffy are you-"  
  
"Shut up," he muttered and looked at the floor, his golden eyes lowered so Sesshoumaru couldn't see the obvious evidence of his tears. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru prompted, bored.  
  
"I want out," he said firmly and looked at his brother's ice-cold eyes, "I want to go back to America."

* * *

Kagome ran towards her apartment, her body slamming into others as she muttered apologies and tried to hide her tear stained face from view. Everything was falling apart around her and it was all her fault!  
  
If only she hadn't been stupid enough to hurt Inu yasha like that. She hadn't even stopped to think of the consequences of what she had done to the inu hanyou. There was so much heartbreak one being, even youkai, could take. She cursed her self mentally and berated her pitiful and stupid decisions in life. Dumping Inu yasha, trying to win him back, being his secretary, not quitting, not getting fired, not making an effort, telling him she loved him...  
  
She halted in her running and gripped her shirt positioned above her heart. Whenever she thought of that moment, a painful throb could be felt deep within her. She wiped away a tear that made its way down her cheek. Was this what it felt like to Inu yasha so many years ago? Was she now experiencing what it felt like to deal with a broken heart?  
  
She licked her wind burned lips and sobbed softly, she would never understand the pain that Inu yasha had gone through because of her. If this is what I felt like for only ten minutes, she couldn't begin to imagine ten years.  
  
All this time she had been dawdling on the thought that he might still love her. She was so wrong. What Inu yasha felt for her was simply hatred and the tolerance he needed in order to work along side her.  
  
He eyes widened, "Mom!" That's who she needed right now, a little one on one time with her mother to ease away the pain. She had little hope that it would go away, not for a while. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to move on. Her self esteem and confidence had just been crushed underneath the bare foot of the man she loved and had to work for.  
  


* * *

"You what?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice raising an octave in surprise. "What ever for?"  
  
"I can't do this any more, Sesshoumaru," Inu yasha said pathetically. "I tried, and I failed. I want to go home. To my real home, away from this."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in understanding, "You're running away."  
  
_"IM NOT RUNNING AWAY!"_ Inu-yasha protested as he looked out the window, his golden eyes pained, "I can't stand this pain any more." His hand clenched his work shirt, above his heart. "It hurts too much."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared coolly at him. "Fine, I shall contact Shippou and tell him that you will be returning."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and raised himself from the chair, his eyes downcast towards his bare feet, hidden under the long black pant legs. "I'll pack my stuff."  
  
"You do that," Sesshoumaru said icily and watched his brother leave. Once he was gone he frowned deeply, "You are a coward, my brother."  
  


* * *

Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's back, after hearing the whole story from meeting him again to what had happened today, Kagome had broken down into tears and, being a good mother, Mrs. Higurashi had comforted her daughter.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and tightened her hold around her crying daughter. It felt like Kagome was a young girl again, having just been dumped by her very first boyfriend. It had been a heartbreaking experience…and it had taken some time for Kagome to not start crying after even mentioning his name. But she had found Inu yasha after that, he had started tutoring her, and she'd been ecstatic again, she'd been able to smile again... She had to admit to herself that Inu yasha had been good for her daughter back then. And even now, at that one occasion she'd seen Inu yasha again...  
  
Even though the boy had thrown a tantrum and left a fairly good sized hole in her house, she could see that the man still cared deeply for Kagome, she'd even go as far as to say that the boy was still in love with her daughter. A muffled sob aroused Mrs. Higurashi from her thoughts and she looked down at her daughter's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi offered her child a soft smile.  
  
Kagome returned it, but it seemed a little wistful. She hugged her mom again before sitting back down on the couch she'd sat telling her mother the story. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the ceiling and withdrew a breath.  
  
"Well Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi finally said, "It sounds to me that this is very complex. But I must ask you, Kagome, do you really still love Inu yasha?"  
  
Kagome blinked and thought for a moment, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Kagome...were you in love with Inu yasha in high school?" Mrs. Higurashi pressed her daughter.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and tried to remember. Inu yasha holding her hand, Inu yasha kissing her, Inu yasha giving her presents, Inu yasha always being there, Inu yasha always smiling at her, Inu yasha bringing her homework when she was sick, Inu yasha caring...Inu yasha loving her.  
  
And she'd broken his heart.  
  
Her heart wrenched at that thought, at the bitter pain she must have caused Inu yasha and not even cared. To have no sympathy for the broken boy.  
  
"I do," Kagome said her eyes widening, "I do love him."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with a soft smile and patted Kagome's shoulder, "Why do you love him?" The question startled Kagome. "Why is it that your heart belongs to him?"  
  
"I..." a small tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek sadly. She wiped it away angrily. "I love him because..." she sighed and looked at her mother, "I can't explain it. I just want what's best for him; I want him to be happy. I know I've screwed up so many times, but I want to make it ok again. I want him to be able to smile again." She gripped a pillow, "And even if I have to let him go, so be it, I just want him to be happy."  
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said seriously, "You can never make it okay again, unless you can both forgive each other. And even then, I'm not sure."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi checked her watch, "Well, Kagome I'm sorry, but I must go now and see my grandchildren." She smiled warmly, "Souta is arriving with his children in a few hours, would you like to come meet them?"  
  
"I'm fine, mother."  
  


* * *

Inu yasha placed the last knick-knack into the box, his ears drooped and his eyes downcast. His finger traced Kagome's picture gently. His long clawed finger running down the length of her chin and to trace her lips softly. He bit his lip and looked away from her petrified gaze; even the picture sent his heart into a spiral of empathy. He raised the picture up to his lips and he lightly touched the glass. Pulling away, he dropped the picture carelessly into the box. The unmistakenable smashing of glass resounded through the empty office space. His heart clenched and he snapped the box shut, taping it up and marking it _'Inu yasha's shit'._  
  
"Inu yasha?" Inu yasha jumped and cursed, why hadn't he sensed the entrance of his employee?  
  
"What is it, dumb ass?" Inu yasha muttered as he addressed Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miroku asked as he took a cautious step in. now that the furniture was gone, minus the desk; he realized how large the office was, and how cold and lonely it appeared.  
  
"Moving," Inu yasha said flatly and picked up the box with little effort.  
  
"To a new office?" Miroku asked, confused.  
  
"No." Inu yasha glanced at Miroku before shifting the box into his other hand, "I'm going back to America."  
  
"Why?" Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't stay here," Inu yasha whispered as he walked out of his office. He glanced at Kagome's desk, but no Kagome was present. Miroku watched Inu yasha's gaze and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Is it because of Kagome?" Miroku said softly.  
  
Inu yasha tensed and his claws dug into the soft cardboard of the box. He gritted his teeth together and his ears twitched back towards Miroku.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" Miroku said calmly.  
  
Inu yasha said nothing.  
  
"I know how you feel Inu yasha-"  
  
"You can't possibly know how I feel," Inu yasha snapped angrily. He turned to face Miroku, his lips curled back into a scowl, "You can't possibly understand what I'm going through. You'll NEVER know what I'm going through!"  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "You're running away."  
  
"I _AM NOT_ running away," Inu yasha growled darkly, his eyes turned towards his feet, "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not running away!"  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Miroku asked, annoyed.  
  
Inu yasha said nothing, having no answer to the man's question.  
  
"You're afraid to get your heart broken again, huh?" Miroku said firmly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't want to commit to Kagome again, because there's always that doubt that she'll leave you. Maybe if you explain to her that she's-"  
  
"Shut up." Inu yasha snarled and shrugged Miroku's hand away. "Get away from me."  
  
"Why are you running away?" Miroku pressed again.  
  
Inu yasha didn't answer, just simply walked out of the office and right into the last person he wanted to see.  
  
Kagome let out a little shriek and started to fall. Inu yasha, noticing the girl's soon-to-be distress, dropped his box and grabbed the woman by the waist, suspending her in air.  
  
She gulped and straightened her self, before realizing who it was. With a large blush, she turned away from Inu yasha and looked at the wall beside her. She noticed the box, "What are you doing, Mr. Takahashi?" He didn't miss the sadness in her voice and her failed attempt to remain professional.  
  
"Leaving," Inu yasha said coolly. His golden eyes didn't look at her and his shoulders seemed tensed. "I'm going back to America."  
  
Kagome gasped softly and her eyes widened. Her heart began to speed up and she felt tears trying to force themselves free. Her hands clasped together and she bowed her head. "But why?"  
  
"Because he's running away!" Miroku shouted from somewhere in one of the rooms  
  
Inu yasha tensed up more and glared at the direction Miroku was at. He sighed and hefted up his box, beginning to make his way towards the elevator.  
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome called after him as he began to walk away. He stopped and looked at her over her shoulder. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and she was shaking with suppressed emotion. She took a hesitant step towards him and she finally broke down. "I meant it, Inu yasha! I meant it!"  
  
Inu yasha's eyes softened but he refused to leave his position.  
  
"I would never lie to you with something so important," Kagome whispered, only loud enough so his demon ears could pick up. "When I said I loved you, I meant it. I meant it from the bottom of my heart!"  
  
He stared at her, but made no sound or move to comfort her. His back was rigid and his ears twitched around. His golden eyes were shinning with emotion and his usual scowl had smoothed out to a straight line. His eyebrows lifted and seemed relaxed, instead of focused downward in the usual angry expression.  
  
Kagome licked her lips and wiped away tears that fell down her cheeks, "You say that I lie, but I don't! I love you! And if I could take back everything painful I ever did to you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you, damn it!"  
  
Office doors popped open and employees stared out at the scene that was barely suitable for a soap opera. Woman seemed ready to cry and men were hoping that Inu yasha would refuse Kagome so they could have a shot at her. Miroku glanced at Sango and they both silently prayed that what would happen next would not be ill on the couple.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered and the box slipped from his hands. Her eyes, glazed with tears, stared at him hopefully. He took a step towards her before he recoiled. His ears flattened and he shook his head furiously. "No!"  
  
He turned and fled, leaving a bewildered Kagome behind. "I-Inu yasha!" She called after him and gave chase. People rushed to the windows and slammed them open, leaning out to see the sidewalk where the couple would appear in a few moments.  
  
"Well this can't get any worse," Miroku whispered to Sango. A moment of silence passed between them and Miroku looked at the sky. "Funny, I thought it would start raining."  
  
"Shh," Sango nudged Miroku and pointed. Inu yasha had just left the back entrance of the building and was running towards the park. Kagome was behind him but was quickly loosing distance, her chasing a hanyou and all.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter fifteen  
  
**_Kagome sat in the library, scanning through the books and taking notes. Her long black hair tumbled down her back and she quickly brushed it away, trying to read the small print before her. The wording of the textbook drawled past her as she reread a line over and over, but unable to comprehend. She groaned, "Who cares about the ancient samurai and the conquest of __Japan__? WHO CARES?"  
  
The librarian sent her a glare and Kagome blushed, realizing she had drawn unwanted attention to herself. She sighed and continued to write on the notebook paper. Her lead snapped and she cursed.  
  
"Here," Kagome looked up as a deep masculine voice spoke. Her eyes rested on the dark one's of Naraku, an upper classman. She blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, sempai," she said politely and took the pencil, returning to writing out the thin characters of kanji and hiragana.  
  
Naraku took the seat in front of her and she tensed slightly. She had never really liked Naraku, and Inu yasha had constantly warned her about him. Plus, there was the fact that he'd caught her hair on fire when she was in grade school.  
  
She lifted her gaze, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Not really," he propped his feet up on the table, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Well I'm trying to work so—"  
  
"Shh!" Kagome blushed as the librarian sent her another glare. She sighed and returned to her reading, trying to ignore the boy in front of her, his smelly feet sticking in her face.  
  
"Higurashi-San," Naraku said seriously, his dark eyes peering at her crossly. "I need to speak to you, its very important."  
  
"Um..." Kagome felt uncomfortable around Naraku but sighed, closing her book. It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave her alone. "Fine, what is it?"  
  
"Not here," Naraku said softly and stood, motioning for her to follow him.  
  


* * *

"Alright, Naraku-Kun, I'm getting very annoyed, what is it that you want?" Kagome snapped and glared at her sempai's back. He glanced at her with a smirk and what appeared to be pity. Pity always made her blood boil, something that had rubbed off on her from her boyfriend.  
  
She touched her ear where the small mark was and smiled. But her smile faded when the boy in front of her stopped and turned to face her. He placed his hands behind his back, his shoulders squared and his feet spread. He looked like he was at a military camp. In fact, Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he saluted a passing teacher.  
  
"Inu yasha is your boyfriend, correct?" he asked coolly.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"Well, for a boyfriend, he certainly is unfaithful," Naraku drawled out examining his fingernails with a half lidded eye. Kagome felt her stomach jolt and her heart almost stopped she gulped loudly and glared at Naraku.  
  
"What do you mean?" She snapped angrily.  
  
"Well, he certainly has been coming to visit my sister, Kikyou, lately," Naraku said in a slow voice, like he was talking to someone with a brain disorder. Kagome's eyes widened and then she smiled.  
  
"Oh that, that's simply because Inu yasha is a tutor," she said smiling, feeling remarkably better. The wind blew her hair from her shinning blue eyes happily. "Thank you for your concern, but he is simply helping Kikyou catch up in her math class. There's nothing to worry about, Naraku-Kun. Thank you. Good bye."  
  
"Just tutoring?" he asked hotly. "Since when does kissing have to do with math?"  
  
Kagome's smile dissolved and she looked at Naraku darkly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but this conversation is over. Inu yasha would never cheat on me."  
  
"And why would I lie to you?" Naraku grinned and Kagome felt her knees go weak. "Higurashi, I like you very much. And I don't want to see you get hurt." Kagome's heart started pounding in surprise and she wondered why.  
  
The strange feeling you get once you discover that someone else had feelings for you overpowered Kagome. When someone loves you and they admit it, you suddenly feel attached to that person. Perhaps it was pity. Perhaps it was the hope of getting a new friend. Or perhaps Kagome was simply lusting over the upperclassman, but Kagome halted in her assault to protect her boyfriend and stared at Naraku. "W-what?"  
  
"It's been happening for many days now, actually," Naraku said sadly, his dark eyes peering at her as he took a step towards her. "They do no studying; they simply do things together in our house. Kiss, hug, and hold each other, it's all the same to them. They barely notice me. I thought it was fine at first, in fact, I encouraged it, Higurashi, forgive me." He sighed gravely, "But then I noticed him hanging around with you and I realized that he was not as available as I had first anticipated. I had only wanted my baby sister to be happy. Little did I know I was jeopardizing your happiness."  
  
"Naraku-Kun," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Please, only Naraku," he then continued with his story, "I confronted Inu yasha one day and he said he was planning to break up with you."  
  
"Naraku, thank you for telling me, but I have to find out myself," Kagome whispered sadly and began to walk away. "Ja ne."  
  


* * *

"Inu yasha!" Kagome said happily and plopped down next to the said boy. He turned to her with a smile before returning to what he was doing. Kagome's heart wrenched when she realized that he was sitting next to Kikyou and they were both absorbed in a math book.  
  
"You see, Kikyou, in order to figure out what fifteen percent of five hundred is, you'd have to set it up in fractions, do you understand?"  
  
"I think so," Kikyou said softly. She was always a sigh girl, very quiet, not very outgoing. What did Inu yasha see in her? Kagome shook her head, '_he's only tutoring her, get a grip!'_  
  
"Percentages are fractions that have been converted. A percentage is a certain number out of one hundred. So fifteen percent would be…" he waited for Kikyou's week reply. She gave none. With a sigh he continued, "fifteen out of one hundred. Which would be written as fifteen over one hundred. Write that, Kikyou."  
  
"Um..."  
  
_'I mean, Inu yasha is completely loyal; he wouldn't leave me for a quiet idiot, would he?'_ Kagome leaned over Inu yasha's shoulder to see what they were doing. Inu yasha was holding Kikyou's hand, which was holding a pencil, and helping her write out the fraction 15/100.  
  
"Ok, Kikyou, I'll give you a short cut. It's easy to remember when writing out these fractions. The percentage would go over the number one hundred, because a percentage is a number taken from one hundred pieces of data. Then, that would have to be equivalent to two other numbers. When listening to the problem it will either say a certain number of something percent **OR** it will say a certain percent **IS** a certain number. So, you'd write it as percentage over one hundred is equivalent to IS over OF, do you understand?" Inu yasha asked hopefully.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inu yasha slapped his forehead. And leaned over again so that his head was pressed to hers. Kagome's blood boiled but she forced herself to remain calm.  
  
_'This isn't what it looks like. He's helping her, its his job, he's being paid!'_ she berated herself for doubting the man she loved.  
  
"Fifteen percent OF five hundred," Inu yasha said, his irritation evident in his voice. "So it would be fifteen over one hundred equals 'X' over five hundred."  
  
"I get it!" Kikyou said happily and smiled at Inu yasha. But it wasn't a friendly smile. Inu yasha seemed oblivious and scowled at the girl.  
  
"Great, now solve the problem!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"For the love of God, Kikyou! Cross Multiply!"  
  
"I get it now!" She hugged Inu yasha and stood, "Thank you Inu-Kun!"  
  
_'Inu-kun!'_ Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kikyou as she ran off to do whatever it is she does at lunch. After the female was gone, Inu yasha turned to Kagome with a smile, kissing her cheek lovingly and lightly touching her hand.  
  
"Sorry about that, Kag," he apologized with a smile and cupped her chin, "Kikyou was being a nuisance."  
  
"It's fine!" Kagome smiled, knowing that she was just imagining Inu yasha cheating on her. With a smile, Inu yasha leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Both failed to hear the click or a camera or a bright flash.  
  
"Now then, please tell me you don't need help with your homework?" Inu yasha asked hopefully, as he drew away from Kagome and pulled out a thermos of ramen for his lunch.  
  
"Nope!" she said proudly and tweaked his dog-ear. "I wouldn't be so cruel! Let's eat!"  
  
"Let's," he agreed and they began to eat.  
  


* * *

Naraku smirked as he sat in front of his computer. He was a master at graphic drawing and if he wanted to get Kagome to himself, he'd have to pull the charm.  
  
He smirked as he cut a piece of Inu yasha away from Kagome, his face still morphed in a kiss. Pasting it onto a picture of Kikyou kissing her mirror (One of his favorite blackmail pictures), he allowed himself a small smirk. Inu yasha looked unnatural in the setting of the picture, but that would soon change.  
  
He cackled: Kagome Higurashi would be his.  
  
_

* * *

Inu yasha finally stopped in the park, his footsteps in the snow allowing Kagome to follow him easily. "Inu yasha," she whispered sadly as she stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
He gave her a glare and looked away.  
  
"Why are you like this, Inu yasha?" She insisted sadly, her eyes watering. "One minute you act like you might actually like me and the next you're like this! I just don't know anymore! Do you care for me _or_ do you hate me?" Tears ran down her cheeks and she shamefully wiped them from her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up," the man said pathetically his ears drooped and his shoulders hunched over.  
  
"I can't, Inu," she whispered and took a step towards him, her hands extended to him. She lightly touched his shoulders.  
  
Quick as lightning, he whipped around and caught her forearms in his powerful hands, his claws digging into the fabric of her shirt. She gasped in surprise and felt her heart race. Inu yasha was staring at her, his intense golden eyes peering at her with so much pain she felt that she'd ripped his heart in half all over again.  
  
He looked at her; his ears drooped sadly against his silver hair, the hair waving slightly in the breeze. The long wisps of hair over his shoulders blew ominously in front of him, the silver locks dancing across his golden molten eyes.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked sadly, his eyes glazed over in his sadness and malice.  
  
"What?" Kagome felt like he'd just stabbed her.  
  
"I can't stand it any more!" he declared sadly and looked at her. His eyes widened for a moment and he felt his heart beating.  
  
_'No, no I can't!'_ he thought to him self. At this point it was too late.  
  
His grip on her tightened and he looked into her shinning blue eyes. She looked just as confused as he felt_. 'No!_'  
  
Before he could stop himself and before Kagome could react she felt his lips pressed to hers, the feelings all came in tenfold to what she was feeling and more tears fell down her cheeks. She gasped for air but still Inu yasha refused to leave her lips. The kiss wasn't sweet and innocent like she'd wished. She could feel the pain, the agony, the despair, all pent up into the one act of passion as he strived to relieve in any way possible. The feel of his lips against hers was not a delightful feeling, but a feeling of pure sadness and depressed sorrow. How had this happened? When had they gotten to the point that she couldn't look at him without her heart hurting? She had been dubbed the two timing bitch! But that's not what she was. She loved him...she loved him. So much, and she would die just to prove to him that she would never hurt again.  
  
He pulled away and released her. Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me!"  
  
He didn't turn to her. "Let go," he said quietly.  
  
"NO!" she declared. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?" She demanded angrily, "Why are you like this? You treat me like shit and then your kissing me breathless!"  
  
"Do you really want to know why?" he hissed and turned to look at her. Kagome looked at his profile and felt her heart clench at the pained expression.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
He bit his lip and looked at the ground, as if waiting for the earth to swallow him up and cease the pain his heart was going through. This couldn't be. This couldn't be happening to him. Why? Why after all these years did he have to feel this way?  
  
Why did it have to be this way?  
  
"Because," his voice cracked and he ceased speaking.  
  
"Because what?" she demanded her fits clenching his wrist angrily.  
  
"Because I...I...I," he gulped.  
  
"Because WHAT?" she asked, desperate.  
  
It seemed the whole world had frozen and all that mattered right now was the man that she held dearly in her hand. Tears followed down her cheeks and stained her shirt. Her voice cracked when she spoke, she felt so alone in this world. Her only way of knowing that she was alive was the agonizing gnawing in her heart, telling her that she had messed up. That she had ruined whatever chance they may have had ten years ago. The pathetic feeling of helplessness as she strived to remember what it felt like to be happy. Nothing mattered but the man before her.  
  
_"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" _he yelled loudly. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and roosting birds in nearby trees flew away at the intensity of his voice. His voice sounded hollow and defeated and he sighed once the proclamation escaped his lips.  
  
Out of all the things he could have said, that had not been on her list. She gasped loudly and his hand released, but to her relief (or horror) he stayed in his position, his feet glued to the ground. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she looked at him, tears of relief and love as well as sorrow flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I love you," he said weakly, his head dropping and a solitary tear running down his cheek. He sheepishly wiped away the salty liquid, the small droplet resting on his hand before dropping to the earth and disappearing, all evidence of such an event gone and lost.  
  
"You do?" she asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh Gods, you don't know how much," he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears down, his voice cracked emotively. "For so long, I've missed you, loved you. Gods..."  
  
"But you...all this time...you...you..." she stopped, not really wanting to draw attention to the fact that he'd treated her terribly from the moment they'd started working together, except for those few fleeting moments when he was tender and loving, the Inu yasha she remembered.  
  
She broke from her thoughts when she realized that Inu yasha was gently touching her ear with the mark. She felt a searing pain rush through her and she hissed.  
  
Inu yasha smirked, "So it is true..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she clutched her ear.  
  
"You remember the day I gave you that mark?" he asked patiently, his voice dangerously calm and yet the undertone of his slight disgust and raw emotion still shined through.  
  
"I could never forget," Kagome said as she looked at the snow-covered ground.  
  
"You of course know I'm a hanyou," he said and waited for Kagome to nod before continuing. "When a youkai wants a mate, someone to spend their whole life with, they mark the mate, usually in the shoulder or the hip."  
  
"Ok..." Kagome wasn't completely sure why he was giving her the lesson about youkai instincts.  
  
His finger toyed lightly with her ear, his claws flicking the ear lobe. "The day I bit you, I made you my mate, Kagome."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.  
  
"Mating only happens when the male is ready to give him self completely to the female, the female will either reject the male or accept him. You accepted me, and that gave me hope. The day we...broke up...was the day I was going to tell you. And ask you to be my mate officially...to...be my...wife." He looked away, ashamed of the amount of emotion he'd allowed to shine in his voice. "Ever since then, I've felt you," his hand lightly touched his heart.  
  
"Felt me?" Kagome was a bit in shock, barely able to register the fact that Inu yasha had made her his mate and was going to ask her to marry him.  
  
"Its part of being mates, they male can feel the female's feelings and presence and vise versa. Even when I was in America, I had fleeting images of you, dreams of what you had done during the day, and at times I could feel your powerful emotions. Complete sadness when you failed your college entrance exam and had to go to preparation school. Happiness when you graduated. Anger when you had a fight with your cousin. Those kinds of things," he looked away his eyes closed in a wistful memory.  
  
He opened his eyes, "And even now, confusion when you met Rin and Kirara. Anger when you had to become my secretary. Happiness when you saw me again. Sadness when I treated you horribly..." He looked away again, not able to meet her eyes.  
  
"You've...felt me?" she asked again, still processing the information that Inu yasha was bombarding her with.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, his eyes pained.  
  
"And...you love me."  
  
"Yes," he said again.  
  
Kagome felt her heart would burst and she felt a small tingle of hope rise in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"But...."  
  
Oh no...The dreaded '_but'_ the one word that was guaranteed to end a perfectly good confession of love, hate, anger, sadness, etcetera. It was all the same, and that small spark of hope died faster than a match underwater.  
  
"But..." Kagome repeated Inu yasha's sentence before it trailed off.  
  
"But I won't allow myself to feel more heartbreak," he said firmly and his eyes narrowed. Kagome looked at him sadly, unable to say a thing to his proclamation. He was afraid of heartbreak. He was afraid to love her. And she had nothing to say to him about that. What could she say? That it would be ok? How can she say that when she wasn't sure herself?  
  
She lowered her head in defeat. She looked up alarmed, however, when Inu yasha stuck his hand out to her. In confusion, she grabbed it and he shook it firmly. "Kagome Higurashi, it was a pleasure working with you, may you find happiness and love." He pulled away and began to walk away, away from her, away from her love, away from every thing.  
  
"You're running away..." Kagome said pathetically and laughed dryly. "You're running away...away...away."  
  
He paused in his step and waved a hand for a taxi. As the yellow cab stopped he turned towards her, a wistful smiled dancing across his face. "Merry Christmas, Kag..."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Forever. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Forgotten Snow  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
**Kagome stared as Inu yasha climbed into the cab and drove away from her site. Forever. Forever was such a long time. She felt so alone. For the first time in her life, she realized how alone she had been until she saw him again. And now that she was gone, forgotten in the snow, she felt like her life had shattered along with her heart. The shards falling lifelessly away and flying away in the soft breeze that brushed against her pink cheeks. Her blue eyes stared at where he had once stood: his footprints still evident in the snow. She willed the Gods to just strike her now; at least she would be saved from the pain and sorrow this was causing her. A tear ran down her cheek and she lowered her head. Turning around she walked back to her office.  
  
She was Sesshoumaru's secretary again. No longer would she be able to see Inu yasha's face. No…never again would she see Inu yasha.  
  
As she walked into the building, it seemed that all eyes were on her. Sango walked up next to her, but she simply passed her by, her heart too shattered to even care that her friend looked as pained as her. Miroku stood somberly in a corner, his hands behind his back as he leaned against the wall, his blue eyes watched her silently and she could feel the maroon ones of her friend on her back. She couldn't face them, not now.  
  
She numbly walked into her office, where a few stray boxes lay pointlessly on the plush carpet. The door was slightly ajar and Kagome could see into the empty and dark room. She felt her heart clench and she turned away, grabbing a box. She sat it numbly on her desk and began to pack her mementos and such into her box. Another tear fell and she angrily wiped it away.  
  
"Kagome-Chan?" Kagome looked up at the sound of Sango's voice. The girl stood uncertainly in the doorway, her fingertips lightly brushing the doorframe, as if gripping it for support. Her ruby eyes looked at her friend hesitantly before walking in. She stood awkwardly for a moment before Kagome burst into tears. She ran towards Sango and her friend was a waiting, arms wide. As Sango locked her arms around her crying friend, Kagome sobbed sadly into Sango's shoulder. Sango rocked her from side to side, cooing softly in her friend's ear, trying to calm the woman.  
  
"He's gone…he's gone…he's gone…" Kagome repeated over and over in a chanting mantra. Her eyes watered again as another round of sobs echoed through her chest and she gripped Sango's arms as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Who's gone, Kagome-Chan?" Sango already knew the answer, but had to confirm it. Miroku slipped in from behind Sango and slipped the door shut with a soft click.  
  
"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered pathetically. More sobs came and she collapsed to the ground, leaving Sango's arms. She pulled her knees up, wrapped he arms around them before burying her head and bawling like a baby. "Why did he have to leave?" she sobbed sadly.  
  
"Kagome-Chan…"  
  
"How can he say he's afraid of heartbreak? _HOW_!?" she demanded and stood angrily. She opened the window as best she could. "YOU HEAR ME? YOU CANT KEEP RUNNING AWAY INU!" she began to sob again and collapsed in front of the window again, her fingertips gripping the windowpane. "Why…why…why? Can't you see that I love you, that I would never break your heart?" she sobbed to the one person who couldn't hear her.  
  
"Damn it…I love you…"  
  


* * *

Inu yasha paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the yellow car. With a sigh he took his stuff and went inside the airport. Upon arriving at the check in table, he handed the lady his ticket and waited to be checked in. The woman tapped happily at the keyboard keys, oblivious to the pain and sorrow he was feeling. In fact, everyone here was unaware that he had left his heart back in that park. He leaned against the counter and stared at the screen, which flashed the arrival times. His flight was on time. Flight 636 at gate E16 leaving at six in the evening.  
  
So many sixes…  
  
As the lady asked him the typical questions of _if he'd packed the bag himself_, _if he'd left it alone at any time,_ yadda yadda yadda. He said no to every one, not really paying attention. He shook his head when she asked him if he had any weapons. _'Besides my claws, no…'_ he thought with a smirk. The smirk quickly dissolved when his mind focused back on what he'd just done. He couldn't go back, he couldn't face her. He just couldn't. It was too painful knowing that he'd messed up. Kagome would be better without him. His heart did a painful jolt and the feeling of overbearing sadness overfilled him.  
  
_'Kagome's crying,_' he thought as the emotion of his mate overflowed his being and overpowered his dead heart tenfold. He had grown accustomed to feeling Kagome's feelings, but this time he knew that he was the one who'd caused her to feel this much emotion.  
  
_'Forgive me, my mate,'_ he thought sadly, perhaps she would hear his plea, and after all they were connected. But not completely…she never marked him. It was a one-way connection….  
  
His hand trailed down to his pocket and his fingers wrapped around themselves and the items in the pocket. His eyes saddened and he shook his head. The airport worker smiled and handed back his ticket, telling him all the information he already knew. What flight number, what gate number and what time. All those sixes…  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled and trailed away to get his carryon checked. He never threw anything into the bottom of the plane; he always had that strange idea that he would lose his bag if he did so, thus, he always carried on. Plus, it wasn't like he was bringing much with him. Mostly all of him was being left here in Japan.  
  
An image of Kagome flashed in front of his face and he shook his head furiously. This was ridiculous. One decade ago he had had no problem walking away. Why now did it feel like every step was like stepping on rusty nails barefoot? His heart throbbed as images of Kagome crying filled his head. Oh gods how he loved her…but…  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't…he had to leave.  
  
He placed his bag on the X-ray carry on check in and waited for permission to step through the small metal doorway. "Please remove any metal and your shoes, sir," stated a young lady who stood near the doorway. He nodded and slipped off his shoes, revealing his bare feet. He slipped into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then his watch off his wrist, his wallet, his rental car keys (darn he'd forgotten to return that…ah well), and various other metal objects. The worker nodded and he stepped through without any trouble. The woman smiled and handed back his shoes, his metal mementos and his bag. "Thank you sir, have a good day," she said cheerfully and went to assist the next person in line.  
  
Slipping on his watch, Inu yasha stood, grabbed his bag and walked towards his gate. Checking said watch, he sighed, ten minutes until boarding.  
  
He sat down in the only open seat he could find near an old woman. The woman turned and greeted him with a smile and he returned it sadly. He felt that perhaps he would never smile again.  
  
"So are you going home or visiting?" the woman asked politely.  
  
It took a moment before Inu yasha realized the woman was speaking to him. After looking around for someone else she could be talking to he turned back to look at her and she smiled, "Yes, I'm talking to you."  
  
He flushed slightly and sighed looking at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.  
  
The woman stuck out a hand and he glanced at it with a raised eyebrow. Taking the hand hesitantly the woman beamed at him, "My name's Kaede."  
  
"Inu yasha," he introduced himself and released her hand, leaning back in the small airport chair. "Nice to meet you," he added half-heartedly.  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Kaede asked with a warm smile and soft nudge in the ribs. "Are you, perhaps, leaving someone behind?" When Inu yasha tensed up she chuckled. "Yes, I had to leave my husband so many years ago. I'm finally going to see him again." Inu yasha looked at her in confusion and she turned to regard him. "You never realize how beautiful life is until you're my age, boy, you seem very young."  
  
"I suppose," Inu yasha raised an eyebrow; true he was only in his late twenties but this woman had to be in her seventies or sixties. She seemed old and wise and for the first time he realized she was wearing an eye patch.  
  
Kaede saw him staring and turned an eye to him, "Got this in the second world war." At Inu yasha skeptical look she snorted, "I was a little girl, I fell on the ground and there just happened to be—" When Inu yasha cringed she decided to stop the tale and smiled. "But that's not a story worth being retold," she nodded more to herself than to Inu yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Inu yasha pouted slightly, he felt extremely uncomfortable with this woman. She kept staring at him and smiling.  
  
"Its ok, too many people stare nowadays for me to really care," the old woman admitted, she pushed some of her gray hair away from her face, her creepy smile never leaving her face. "AH," she said after a moment, causing the silver haired hanyou to jump, "I know why you're here."  
  
He gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"You're running away," Kaede nodded and crossed her arms. Inu yasha mentally groaned. Why did everyone have to say that?  
  
"What? Why does everyone say that?" Inu yasha growled in frustration and crossed his own arms with a snort, "And I am not. I don't know where you got that idea."  
  
"I have my ways, young one," Kaede said seriously and gave him a glare, "I don't tell this to many people, considering it will make people worry. But I am gifted and I can tell you're a very strong person, but I can tell your soul is damaged. I can assure you running away will not heal it."  
  
He blinked at her and glared, "What do you know, you old hag?"  
  
"Ah where did those manners go, Inu yasha?" she tutted and shook her head, "People nowadays, have no respect for their elders." She looked back at him; "Kagome may have hurt you but you're hurting her more than she could ever have done to you." Inu yasha's eyes widened and he spotted a new seat.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his bag. Just as he was about to walk away a voice rang out over the intercoms, "Now boarding rows one through five for flight 636 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding."  
  
"Well, I should be going grandma, see you," Inu yasha did a mock wave to the old woman and turned to leave.  
  
"Stop running away, Inu yasha," Kaede said seriously. Inu yasha reminded himself never to talk to people in airports unless absolutely necessary from now on.  
  
He looked out the window with small frown. "Goodbye, Kagome," he said softly before standing in line with the rest of the passengers.  
  
'_Forgive me…'  
  
_

* * *

After Kagome had told the story of what happened in the park to Sango and Miroku, the room was filled with an awkward silence with an occasional sniff and sob from Kagome. Sango wiped away a tear from her eye and sighed. "I knew he loved you," she muttered more to herself than anyone else.  
  
Miroku stood solemnly watching the two females cry. _'Inu yasha, you moron,'_ he thought as he looked at Kagome's blotched face and puffy red eyes. _'She loves you so dearly, look what you're doing to her.'_  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go after him?" Sango asked as her eyes filled with twinkling stars, her being a hopeless romantic, and her little mind was already playing out the desperately quixotic scene that could happen.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and frowned. With a shake of her head she stood. "Sango, this isn't the movies, this isn't a romance novel. This is the real world. This is life. Life will never have a happy ending. I can't just storm to the airport and expect to get to Inu yasha before he takes off. They won't even let me past the first gate without a ticket. And it's too late to buy a ticket, so don't ask."  
  
"But Kagome—"  
  
"NO! Its over," Kagome said and stormed towards the door. "If he wants to leave and run away then let him! He can do whatever he wants for all I care! Maybe he'll finally be able to let me go and I him! I will not chase after him like a lost puppy!" She wiped tears from her eyes and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but…it's gone…nothing good can happen if I go to that airport. He's gone now…forever…I'll just have to learn to accept it." She began to walk out the doors. "Sango, tell Sesshoumaru I'm taking the rest of the week off."  
  
"But Kagome—"  
  
"Thanks."  
  


* * *

It had been three days. Three days without Inu yasha, and true to her word, she hadn't gone to him nor gone to work. Her phone rang endlessly, the caller ID either Sango or Miroku but she never answered. She didn't have the heart to speak to her friends. She was a crushed soul and she felt like she couldn't go on. It was Christmas Eve and she was the loneliest soul in the world. She used to love this time of year and now she couldn't stand the fact that was alone. Sure, she could go visit her mother or Sango or even Miroku, but neither of them held the passion she longed to have on this loving holiday. Only one person was in this world she wanted to be with. And he was gone half way across the world.  
  
She licked her lips and bowed her head as she plopped down onto a kitchen chair. Her feet stretched out and she popped some of her dinner into her mouth. She chewed the food but it tasted like cardboard to her. No taste at all. She groaned, "I'm such a nervous wreck, this is pathetic! Why can't I just let him go?"  
  
She sighed and answered her own question, "Because I know he loves me and I love him." She touched her ear where the mark of a mate flared under her fingertips. "You've never hurt before…"  
  
She sighed and stood. "Terrific, I'm talking to myself now. I need to call my mom."  
  
After doing so and having a brief explanation to her mother, Kagome walked to the door, locked it and was soon on her way to her mothers.  
  


* * *

_Kagome walked sadly through the halls of her school, her book bag hanging on her shoulder. Inu yasha had left her for __America__. She was alone in this world. She didn't know why it bothered her; he cheated on her and with Kikyou, too. Then he'd just left. But why did it hurt so much if she didn't love him any more?  
  
Thundering footsteps echoed down the hallway and Kagome paused in her steps, knowing who it was. When the footsteps stopped and a hand was wrapped around her waist Kagome smiled softly, "Hi, Naraku."  
  
"Hello Kagome," he said and pulled her closer to him. Her heart beat quickened slightly before stopping. Kagome sobered, why wasn't he making her giggle like a schoolgirl like before? He had always made her heart quicken to the point of explosion. Now…  
  
"How are you baby?" He asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Ok…" Kagome said and located her class. "I have to go now, Naraku, goodbye," she made a beeline for her classroom and was soon gone, clicking the door shut behind her.  
  
She sat down and began to prepare herself for a lecture. The seat next to her remained empty throughout the whole lesson…it had been Inu's seat…  
  
But he was gone.  
  
It was at lunchtime that Kagome was found alone at her seat. Naraku insisted on eating with his friends, but Kagome wasn't too found of Naraku's friends. And unlike a proper gentleman, Naraku did not accompany her when she told him she would eat somewhere else but instead would eat with his friends. When she had been with Inu yasha, he had eaten with her despite the fact he'd rather eat with his friends. He preferred her any day he told her. But he was gone, and she had to get her mind off him! She shook her had vigorously and dug into her food.  
  
Ramen…Inu yasha's favorite.  
  
"Stop it," she told her self angrily, "He's gone, out of your life. Get over it!"  
  
"Higurashi-San!" came a desperate voice. Kagome tensed, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Kikyou…" Kagome greeted coldly and much to her horror watched as Kikyou sat down across from Kagome. She looked fearful and sad. "What do you want?" Kagome snapped, angry…this was the girl who ruined her and Inu yasha's relationship. She'd seen him kissing her. She'd seduced him or something…  
  
"Higurashi-San! I heard that Inu yasha left!" Kagome mentally smirked when the girl didn't call him _'Inu-kun.'_  
  
"Yeah, he left for __America__, why are you missing your boyfriend already?" she asked coolly.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened before she shook her head. "That's why I'm here! Naraku has been lying to you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you know what Naraku's favorite hobby is?" Kikyou asked, her brown eyes wide and desperate. Kagome shook her head, she basically knew nothing of Naraku. "Digital Drawing! He's a master at Photoshop! That picture he gave you was just two pictures combined into one!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Kagome dug into her backpack and pulled out the picture. It showed Inu yasha kissing Kikyou quite clearly. "He's kissing you, Kikyou!"  
  
"No, he's not, he's kissing you!" Kikyou protested and dug around in her own knapsack. She pulled out two photographs. Kagome's eyes widened in realization as she saw a picture of her kissing Inu yasha and another of Kikyou kissing her reflection. (She didn't ask about that, it being the least of her worries).  
  
"Bu-but!" Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. Inu yasha had been framed! She had blamed him for something he hadn't done and she was so stupid! She hadn't even told him why they were breaking up!  
  
"My brother…he tricked you…" Kikyou said sadly, her eyes pained and she looked like she was going to cry. "I won't deny the fact I liked Inu yasha. But I would never steal him away from you, Higurashi-San!" A tear slid down her cheek and she looked away. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Kagome sat in a stunned silence as the words hit her like a ton of bricks. Kikyou was an innocent girl who had a crush on someone's boyfriend. But she hadn't tried to steal the boy, she had simply become his friend, hoping that perhaps someday she'd meet someone to love as much as the boy loved Kagome. But now…now it was ruined for everyone. Inu yasha, Kikyou and herself. Kagome stared at the younger girl in awe. Kikyou was so elegant and graceful, yet so naïve and innocent. She hadn't been aware of what her brother was doing and had been unable to stop him.  
  
"Kikyou…" Kagome whispered, "Thank you."  
  
After that day, they had become the best of friends. They had remained friends until they both graduated from college at the top of their class; they had spent so much time together. But like most things, time pulled their friendship apart and they drifted away. Kikyou had gone on to become teacher for the underprivileged in third world countries. At first she would receive detailed letters on what she'd been doing. But over time the letters had lessened and shortened until they had disappeared completely. Three years ago she'd lost touch with Kikyou and she missed her.  
  
But from the last letter she received, Kikyou seemed to be doing well, getting married to a sweet man she worked with. Kagome was happy that she had finally learned to let what happened in __Japan__ go away into her far away memories. For that, Kagome envied her friend.  
  
Anyways, after the discovering of Naraku's plot, Kagome was anything but calm. In fact, she was downright angry. She thanked Kikyou and stood up. Walking towards Naraku's table she pasted on a fake smile.  
  
Naraku was laughing with his friends, but upon her arrival the said friends seemed to sense her dark aura and snapped her mouths shut, staring on in stunned silence. Naraku, however, failed to feel the deadly aura that surrounded Kagome. "Naraku, dear, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome," he said with a smile and stood up, unaware of the bomb that hung above his head, inching towards him ever so slowly.  
  
Kagome smiled with fake cheerfulness, her blue eyes flaming with a hidden fire and her fists clenched. "Naraku darling, did you know that Inu yasha moved away?"  
  
Kagome watched the emotion flash by Naraku's face. Cockiness, power, and then fake sadness. "Is that so? Poor guy."  
  
Kagome's hands fisted tighter. "Yes it's _TOO_ bad, isn't it? But it's not like I _CARE_ because we all know he's been _CHEATING_ on me with _KIKYOU_?" she snapped angrily. Naraku finally seemed to sense the danger he was in and he backed away a step.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't call me that you sneaky little rat," Kagome snarled and it seemed that Naraku shrunk and she grew to the size of a tall building, her aura flaming into a dark fire surrounding her. Her blue eyes blazed and her lips curled into a snarl. "YOU LIED TO ME!"  
  
She flew her hand out and punched the boy in the face. Now, Naraku can be despicable and disgusting, but he knew better than to touch a girl. He touched his puffy cheek in surprise and wide eyes. "Kagome—"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH INU YASHA! I can never forgive you. We're through!"  
  
She turned on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria, every pair of eyes on her. It was that day forward that Kagome wouldn't date any boy from her high school. It was only after college (when she'd thought that she was over Inu) that she started dating again.  
  
_

* * *

  
"Here you are, Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. It was Christmas Eve and Kagome had decided to go visit her mother. After all, she was alone on Christmas, too. She was going down to Kyoto with Souta to visit his family and spend Christmas day with him, but Kagome didn't really want to leave Tokyo. She seemed to hang onto the fleeting thought that she'd walk into her office and Inu yasha would be there laughing and telling her she fell for the biggest joke of the century. Ridiculous, but a hope.  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome took a sip of the liquid chocolate and sat silently in her chair. The small Christmas tree (about the size of a lamp) sat in a corner, its lights twinkling. Kagome's family wasn't Christian, but they still liked celebrating the Western Holiday, the tree and the present exchanging the favorite parts. Kagome took a huge gulp of the lukewarm chocolate and smiled at her mother.  
  
She had already told her mother the story of what had happened three days ago and she felt totally crushed. The dejected soul of her daughter had come slinking into her house and she had felt for her daughter. She had felt for Inu yasha too. Even after his disappearance from her daughter's life, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but see Inu yasha as a son she'd had loved to see with her daughter. They had truly been perfect for one another…  
  
She smiled at her daughter and lightly touched her shoulder. "Kagome all will be fine in the end. It's like Buddha says: Everything happens for a reason," she said softly.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother and nodded sadly, "Thanks, mom…"  
  
"Kagome…there is much you have left to learn, you're still young, and you haven't even turned thirty yet. But yet you're as old as the oldest soul, you've suffered a lot. Heartbreak and love sickness is a horrible thing at times. A broken heart is the one sickness that doesn't have a cure and it's unsure how long it takes to heal itself. But until that time, the heart helps show the keeper how strong you can be."  
  
"Thanks for the preaching, mom," Kagome said sadly and smiled, "But I think it will be awhile before I can move on."  
  
"I understand, dear, just know I'm always here for you when you need to talk," Kagome's mother smiled and stood up as the phone rang. "That will be Souta, want to say hi?"  
  
"No thank you, mom, I really should be going," Kagome smiled and went to the door. "Merry Christmas, Mom!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kagome, sleep well tonight," Kagome's mother called as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hello Souta dear…yes I'm packed…"  
  


* * *

Kagome walked to her apartment with a heavy heart. Sure, her visit with her mother had helped, but now that she was out of the embrace of her mother, she felt raw and alone. Her hand touched the doorknob and slipped open with a soft squeak. She was met with the darkness of the night and she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. She glared numbly at the floor. Why was she so weak all of a sudden? Why was everything making her cry?  
  
_'Because I'm heartbroken,'_ Kagome thought to herself sadly as she sniffed. Popping off her shoes Kagome hung her jacket on the small hook. The normal hook she hung it on was occupied by another jacket and with a sigh she pushed it aside to find another hook. Closing the door softly behind her she dropped her shoes in the foyer and made her way towards the kitchen. Hadn't she left some light on? She couldn't remember. It was so dark it actually fit her mood perfectly…  
  
She walked to her living room and sat down on the floor, staring at her feet as she lay on the soft carpet. Soon her eyes drifted to the ceiling and she sighed, closing her blue orbs.  
  
After a few moments of lying, she sat up and decided that she would head to bed. She stood and dusted invisible dust off her outfit.  
  
She turned and gasped loudly as her eyes settled on a figure sitting in a chair. His arms rested on his thighs, the hands hanging lifelessly and his head bowed, drawing attention to his twitching dog-ears. His long silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. It suddenly clicked. Her door being unlocked, the jacket on the hook, the darkness…  
  
"Inu yasha?" she asked in disbelief. It couldn't be, he was in America!  
  
She gasped in surprise when his face suddenly snapped up and his golden eyes, hazed with sleepiness locked with hers in a deadly gaze. She felt like she could be struck dead by that passionate gaze, his eyes were so intense with sadness…and love…yes that's what it was. She was glued to the spot and her eyes stayed locked with his even when he stood and his body towered over hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she vocalized her thoughts.  
  
He looked away and didn't answer at once. Instead of answering her directly he simply said, "I don't celebrate Christmas, Kagome." He looked like he was going to say more, but hesitated.  
  
"I know that," Kagome said in confusion, her brows knitting together in slight annoyance, "What's that got to do with any—"  
  
She was cut off, however, when Inu yasha pressed his lips against hers in a desperate way to feel alive. Somehow knowing that he could submit to these earthly pleasures such as kissing he felt that he truly was alive and was not some distant echo of what could have been…what was now…what was to become.  
  
"I thought you were in America," she breathed when he pulled away.  
  
"I realized something when I was getting on the plane, Kagome," he whispered softly, as if afraid to state what he was thinking, as if he was still afraid of rejection. In the darkness Kagome saw his ears droop almost as low as his ego and his pride, two things that had been lost over the course of seeing each other. "I realized that I couldn't live without you…so…I left the airport as fast as I could."  
  
"You never got on the plane?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
  
Inu yasha smiled softly and nodded his head, his ears twitched fondly and his golden eyes stared at her for a long moment. Kagome had never realized how intense this man could be, even the most imperceptible of actions revealed what he was feeling what was going on inside him. He'd gone through a whole transformation from a cocky bastard to what could be described as; perhaps, sensitive…she didn't really go that far. He'd risked so much coming here, willing to put what little bit of pride he had left on the line. He had been a coward, he had run away…but he had come back after he thought about his actions…but…  
  
"You've been here for three days and only now you decided to see me?" Kagome said, annoyance and anger evident in her voice.  
  
Inu yasha nodded slightly and sighed, "I was afraid…after those things I said in the park…I wasn't sure if you'd welcome me…"  
  
"Inu yasha…"  
  
He looked away, his cheeks painted with a slight blush. "I'm a coward, Kagome," he said softly, his voice sad. The air was still and it seemed both of them were waiting for the other to move. Neither seemed to breathe and the only sound was the soft ticking of a wall clock in the background. Kagome felt her heart beating five times its normal speed. Inu yasha felt empty and he wanted fulfillment, yet he was afraid to tell her…afraid…he was so afraid. He'd risked so much coming here, breaking into her house in hopes of seeing her again. He had to do this.  
  
"Inu yasha…" she repeated and took a step towards him.  
  
"Kagome…" he gulped suddenly feeling sheepish and anxious. "I don't know what came over me…I should go…"  
  
He began to walk away but Kagome's soft pale hand grabbed his coarse hands, the hard skin feeling scratchy under he pale and elegant fingertips. He turned to regard her, his golden eyes alit with such strong emotions it was a wonder he could hold it all in. Kagome met his gaze with her own intense stare, her blue eyes filling with tears but willed them not to fall. Her blue eyes locked with his golden eyes as they had done so many times before. But this time, this time the intensity was enough to melt a rock.  
  
"Let me go," he whispered pathetically as he tried to leave her grasp without hurting her, but Kagome wouldn't release him.  
  
"Why did you come here, Inu yasha?" she said and looked at him sadly, "Please don't run away from me."  
  
He stared at her for a long moment before he nodded. Kagome smiled softly and released his wrist. They stood looking at one another silently sizing them up and wondering if all this pain was truly worth it. Inu yasha glanced at the mark he'd made and he had no doubt in his mind. This was worth everything…he'd give her his life…he meant nothing in comparison to this beautiful goddess who held his heart so tenderly in her hands.  
  
"I don't know…" he admitted, he actually was lying but the nerve he'd been building up for the past three days had just flown out the window.  
  
"So you came to my house for no reason at all?" Kagome pressed, slightly uncomfortable with this situation. Their last encounter still played fresh in her mind.  
  
He gave her a small glare and she felt her heart stop at the deadly look. Ashamed she turned away, making a beeline for her bedroom. However, Inu yasha had other plans and he grabbed her shoulder softly. "Now who's the one running away?"  
  
"I…" Kagome trailed off, unable to finish. Instead she turned to look at the wall and remained silent. He didn't let go of her shoulder; in fact his empty hand reached up to cup her other one, turning her towards him. Hesitantly she met his eyes, the golden pools stared down at her and a shadow of a smile danced across his handsome features. She felt herself melting and she returned the small smile with her own. Somehow this seemed so natural, like everything they'd had to endure until this moment was (in a very sadistic way) worth it. Like the Gods had tested their relationship in the only way they knew how. Yes, the Gods had been cruel to them, but what didn't kill you only made you stronger…or makes you need some serious need of therapy.  
  
He leaned forward and rested his head over hers, Kagome gasped softly as she inhaled his sweet scent. The fragrant smell of pine and spice filled her nose and she smiled softly against his flesh. Her arms slinked around and wrapped around the man before her. Somehow everything would work out…right?  
  
She sighed softly as his hands traveled down to warp around her waist, pulling her closer. She could hear him sniffing her, as if trying to memorize her scent and she giggled slightly when his nose bumped her ear. The small pain that prickled her ear now was present but she seemed to either not notice or care. All she wanted was to remain in the arms of Inu yasha forever.  
  
He had come back for her, she didn't know why he did so…after all she was lying and two timing bitch, but yet…she knew that Inu yasha had forgiven her for the things she did, but she hadn't quiet forgiven herself. But then again, he hadn't been little prince charming either. All and all, they shared the same pain and together could ease that same pain.  
  
He grew still and his breaths evened out, his breath caressing her cheek slightly while hers danced across his neck and his slightly exposed shoulders. His hands began to lightly massage her back. She pulled away and looked up at his deep eyes with a confused look on her face. How could he be so cruel and then treat her like she was the only one in the world? She wondered idly if at this moment that was true…  
  
"Inu yasha…" she whispered breathless from his smooth touches and his gentle look. "I don't understand…"  
  
He looked at her a long moment as if trying to get some shred of information he was too afraid to ask. His hands held her hips lightly, his thumb caressing the skin under her shirt. Finally he blinked and swallowed hard. Whatever he was about to say was really going to ware away at his pride. He swallowed what little dignity he had left, however, and looked at Kagome with soft eyes, the golden pools twirling and swirling with all the love and admiration he held for her. Kagome knew that he loved her…but to what extent? His hands released her and flopped down next to his sides, swinging slightly before coming to a stop. His fingers curled faintly and the claws dug into the palm of his pale and rough palm. His golden eyes left hers only briefly before he spoke.  
  
"I messed up Kagome…" he looked away, losing his nerve slightly and he began to stutter…something that embarrassed him beyond all reason. "But…I'd like a second chance…if you're willing to give it to me…that is…" He seemed hesitant, ready to bolt, his hands were hanging lifelessly at his sides and his eyes suddenly seemed dull. Like he was dead and she was the only way to revive him.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked towards him, her hands gently cupping his cheeks. He tensed slightly almost as if he was expecting her to slap him and kick him out of her home. She simply looked into his eyes, the golden eyes seemed lifeless with fear but yet they still glowed in the pale moonlight. It was moments like these that made Kagome realize that he was only a small child begging for acceptance. "Only…" she said softly and blushed, "Only if you give me a second chance as well…" And she meant it. What she had done to him was inexcusable and unforgivable. And yet, here he stood giving his heart to her…  
  
He smiled softly, and Kagome felt her heart warm. There was a moment of silence between them before Inu yasha nodded slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close.  
  
She pulled away and ran from the room. In his confusion, Inu yasha stood stock still, his whole body doing a very good impression of a lamppost. Had she wanted him to declare his love to her like in those sappy soap operas instead of only a nod? It took a lot of courage for him to stand here, and at this moment, he felt that words could never express what he was feeling. But why had she forgiven him only to run away from him?  
  
He looked up in relief when Kagome's scent filled the room again and she came trotting to him, her hand holding something. He blinked in innocent confusion and looked at her curiously. She smiled delicately and flushed.  
  
It was only when she stood up on her tiptoes that he realized what it was and it caused him to immediately relax and his eyes to alleviate. Kagome smiled as she slipped the rosary around his neck, the beads and the small teeth clinking together and they seemed to glow in as if recognizing the man it now accessorized.  
  
"This is…"  
  
"I kept it," she said blushing in embarrassment. "I couldn't stand to just get rid of it," she said and looked at her feet. She looked up at him briefly before coloring and returning her gaze to the floor. "A part of me knew that I should hold on to them…I felt that it somehow kept me connected to you…I know that sounds lame." The room filled with an awkward silence where Inu yasha simply gazed at Kagome tenderly and Kagome looked at the ground in shame. He reached out a hand and touched the beads softly; the round balls clinked together and rolled along his fingertips. He smiled gently and dropped his hand.  
  
"We're even now," Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Inu yasha asked in amazement a dark eyebrow rose to his hairline, his ears perked forward in fascination.  
  
"I broke your heart…" she said tenderly and placed her hand on his chest directly over his heart. The beads danced across her soft skin and her fingers felt hot compared to the cool silk that Inu yasha's shirt was made from. She looked at him as a stray tear ran down her cheek. He reached up and idly wiped it away, his golden eyes locked with hers. "And you broke mine," she finished and grabbed the hand, placing it over her heart as well. Inu yasha reddened slightly and she giggled. "And together we can mend each other's broken spirits…"  
  
"Kagome…" he marveled at her sincerity and he smiled down at her.  
  
"We're soul mates, Inu yasha," she said, her eyes widening in realization. "How else could we stand to take the abuse we have put ourselves and each other through?" Her eyes softened and she leaned against his chest.  
  
"Soul mates…" Inu yasha said, testing the word on his tongue. He smiled delicately, still slightly uncomfortable in Kagome's apartment. Only three days prior he'd walked away from her and broken her heart even more, shattering the already devastated shards. But yet…here she was in his arms and he couldn't help but feel unworthy and ugly in comparison to Kagome. He failed in comparison to her gaping beauty. Perhaps this was a dream…?  
  
"Yes…" she agreed and held him tightly. She leaned up and brushed her lips against the bottom side of her chin. He gasped in surprise and froze. How could Kagome be like this? How could she just pretend what had happened was in the past?  
  
"Why?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Why what?" she said equally as quiet.  
  
"Why are you so loving and caring to me even after all I've done to you?" he asked his eyes pained and his heart throbbing painfully.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a long moment. "How can you still love me even after all I've done to you?" she decided to answer his question with her own question. At the widening of Inu yasha's eyes she figured that he'd answered the question. "And there is your answer, Inu," she said softly looking at him lovingly.  
  
"I guess we both have a lot to learn, ne?" he asked softly as he grabbed her hand. He started to walk, dragging Kagome behind him, in her confusion Kagome allowed him to drag her. They stopped a few feet later and Kagome looked at him with a bemused expression.  
  
"I don't celebrate Christmas, Kagome," Inu yasha repeated what he had said earlier. But this time he didn't seem quite as hesitant.  
  
"Yes I know this, you've mentioned this, but I don't know why this matters," Kagome said with a smile, "You're so confusing sometimes Inu yasha…"  
  
"Its just that…" he pointed up and Kagome looked up to see what he was pointing at. She let out a little laugh as the small mistletoe met her gaze.  
  
"Typical," she said and rolled her eyes, "So full of surprises…"  
  
He smiled and cupped her face. He leaned forward and captured her lips. And unlike the recent kisses Kagome could feel no remorse and no sadness in this kiss just the pure joy and love that he could only express in his actions. He held her to him as if afraid to let go and crushed his lips against hers. She felt her breath leave her and she desperately clung to Inu yasha like her life depended on it. The kiss was soft and sweet, their lips moving against one another in a small circular motion, his teeth nibbling softly at her bottom lip. To put it bluntly, she was in heaven.  
  
As he pulled away he placed something in Kagome's hand, "I'd like to make an exception this year…"  
  
She blinked in confusion and looked at what she'd given her. Her breath caught and she stared back at him, her eyes wide. He smiled softly and nodded. Opening the small velvet box she gasped and her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Years ago," Inu yasha said his voice raw with emotion. "I was going to tell you that I had marked you…that I had unintentionally made you my mate. But you broke up with me before I could. Now I stand before you, Kagome Higurashi, ten years older. Ten years I've felt you and wished to be near you."  
  
He took a big breath and looked down at her who returned the gaze silently. "Now I ask you, Kagome…will you be my mate…my wife?" Kagome closed her eyes and visibly shimmered with joy as he lightly touched her hand.  
  
"Yes…" she said breathlessly and felt him smile as he kissed her lips. Taking the small box from her hands he took out the silver band with the small blue diamond on it and slipped it onto her finger, lightly kissing her marked ear. As he pulled away he smiled down at her.  
  
"Inu yasha…"  
  
"I'll never let you go, Kagome," Inu yasha stated firmly and Kagome didn't doubt his words for a moment. His voice was powerful holding all the emotion he'd hidden for so long…  
  
…They were finally together and nothing would take them away. Through the course of their pain and suffering, their hearts had grown to the point that nothing could break them, nothing could tear them apart and nothing would break their trust ever again.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rocking her slightly back he finally felt like his life was complete, like everything truly was worth it. As long as he got to hold her a little longer…just a little longer.  
  
"Merry Christmas…Kagome…"  
  


  
  
_Drift away in the snowy night…  
Nothing in this world will feel right  
To die a death to dry your tear  
To wait forever to hold you near  
to light my way through darkest night  
Holding you now feels so right  
to forget all our worries and fear  
until our foggy road turns clear  
to seal our fate with out bleeding heart  
so we'll never again be apart  
I'll love you more than you'll ever know  
we're just lovers lost in forgotten snow_


End file.
